Summit
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: “I like twilight. It means there was a day, and it means there will be another to follow, no matter how long the night.” Four years after Twilight Princess, Colin, Talo and Link are headed for the Hyrule Summit. Character study. Three part story. COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**O. M. G. You have no idea how much I loathe finding titles. NO IDEA. ****But anyway, I've done worse than this before.**

**What has become of me? This was supposed to be a oneshot but I somehow got handicapped by OiH and was unable to keep it short so it extended into the longest oneshot in the history of my life (I hope never to top that 38 pages record).**

**(That's right, _38 pages_.)**

**I heeded some careful advice and chopped the story up into three parts, so you won't have to read it all at once... because who would, right? ;)**

**Thanks to The Hylia's _Twilight Princess Visual Guide_; GameFAQs' _Twilight Princess Game Script v.1.00_; Nintendo's 3-D rendered character images; Nintendo Power's _Official Twilight Princess Player Guide_; and Wikipedia for all other odd research facts, like enemy names and fish arthritis.**

**Extra notes at the very end. Enjoy!**

**Summit  
Part 1  
By CM**

Colin was excited, but he tried to hide it. At fifteen, he was considered a man by all standards, and it wasn't right for a man to display childish excitement at the prospect of anything.

Years of training with his father and Link had sharpened his skill with a blade, practice with Fado and Link on horseback riding had turned him into a healthy, agile young man, tricks from Talo had made him sneaky by Ordon reckoning ―though not as sneaky as the mentor himself―, the ways of healing had been imparted to him by his mother and Ilia… And still, he would not reach the hero's experience and talent.

Still, he smiled a little; today, none of those things really mattered.

Finally, the day had come for him to leave Ordon and explore the world. Finally, he'd see what it was Link did whenever he left Ordon days at a time.

He'd woken up extra early in the morning, though in retrospect, it had turned out to be quite useless. His mother had already finished preparing his pack, and his father had already sharpened his sword. And, he saw when he began walking up the slope to the ranch, Fado had already saddled Lon, his horse.

Colin sighed, a little disappointed. He'd looked forward to preparing himself on his own, like a grown man, but he couldn't hide the fact that it all made him feel quite cherished.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, and he turned to look up at Link's smiling face. The twenty-two year-old sported a deep brown tunic—he'd given up on the 'green of fields' after his adventure, claiming that it was out of place once peace returned, but he hadn't been able to wear Ordon clothes either.

"Ready for a long day of riding, Colin?" He asked, and shouldered his own pack higher.

Colin smiled, then looked up as Talo came down the hill atop his own horse, Romani. He was grinning, as always.

Though both the boys were fifteen, they looked nothing like one another. Talo had cut his brown hair quite short, so that it was a brush of unruly strands, like a bird's nest, Beth would always say, fondly. He still had his sharp eyes, but he hadn't grown quite as tall as Colin, for which he loudly blamed Jaggle, his father, who was also on the short side. Colin, on his part, was lithe but tall, and his hair, in his later years, had grown curly and framed his face, sometimes falling into his eyes, which had, after many sparring matches with Talo, grown sharp as well.

The two boys were meant to travel with Link to Castle Town for the Hyrule Summit. They carried a present specifically requested for by the princess herself, but what it was, only Link knew, and he guarded the secret with stubborn amusement, in spite of the others' curiosity.

Talo had already strapped his pack on Romani's back, and the young mare stamped the ground impatiently. Like her young master, she was restless for exercise.

Fado, easy-going as ever, handed Lon's reins to Colin, and said, in his usual drawl, "Now don't y'all make a mess, hear?"

Talo rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Fado. We hardly ever do. Besides, the messy one's you. How're you going to deal without Colin and I to help you herd the goats?"

Fado shrugged and seemed slightly embarrassed. "Well," he slowly said, "I taught Beth to ride. She'll be a good hand while you're all gone."

Colin and Link exchanged smirks, but said nothing. Talo, on his part, looked suitably horrified, and accordingly opened his loud mouth to shout, "What? Fado, what're y'doing, moving in on Beth like that?"

Fado, at that, couldn't help an embarrassed flush. "It ain't nothing like that!"

Talo squinted. "Oh, yeah. Like you weren't thinking of it. Come on, big guy, why'd she go for an old guy like you?"

Luckily for all, Link chose that moment to clear his throat, and said, "Talo, Fado's only two years older than me. Are you implying I'm getting old?"

Now it was the young maroon haired young man's turn to be embarrassed. He mumbled, "Uh, no, Link. That's not what I was―" He suddenly raised his head and motioned to Fado vaguely, "But anyway, what's he thinking? It's not like he… like he…" Then, when he caught Colin's raised brow, he just rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Ah, never mind!"

"Miss Beth and I get along quite well," Fado drawled defensively. "She says I'm more mature than you tots."

"Tots?" Talo roared, his voice cracking because he was screaming so loud, "We ain't tots, you gangly hawk!"

"That's enough," Link suddenly interrupted. "Talo, let Fado and Beth make their own choices. If you don't stop soon, we might suspect you have your own infatuation with her." He smirked. "Now that simply wouldn't do, would it?"

Talo snorted, and Colin snickered. Under his breath, the shortest of the two mumbled, "If you don't quit the laughing, _Blondie_, I'm spearing you through as soon as we're out in the fields."

Colin, no longer the kind to back down from one of Talo's challenges, mumbled, "We'll see about it, _Pint-size_."

Talo shot him a nasty glare, which Colin answered with a cynical smirk. He had a rough competition going on with Talo about which of the two made the best swordsman ―after Link, of course. So far, determining a winner had been impossible. Talo, in spite of his brash behaviour, was a fierce fighter.

"Well," Link said, breaking up their momentary lapse into rivalry to remind them of their purpose, "Since you both have your own mounts, maybe I should call―"

"―Epona?"

All four young men ―Link and Colin, Talo and Fado― turned at the voice. Tugging Link's mare along, Ilia was padding forward, her mere presence soothing the edge on their thoughts. She smiled at Link and handed him Epona's reins. She had just washed and brushed the mare's coat, and Link nodded in thanks. She greeted Fado politely, then her green eyes turned to Colin and Talo, a mild scolding look etched in them.

The boys shrunk a little, but then she smiled and said, "Good luck for your journey. Don't be too tiresome with Link, now."

Talo rolled his eyes and snorted, but Colin smiled softly and said, "We won't, I promise."

Ilia smiled again indulgently, then pulled Link apart from the group and started speaking to him in hushed tones. The boys tried to hear what it was all about, but all they managed to see was that Ilia had handed Link a small package, narrow and thin and delicate looking. Link smiled and nodded, carefully placed it in his own pack, then gave Ilia a brief, friendly hug, which she returned with a last well-wish.

"… And don't run off on any foolish ventures," she warned them all in a motherly tone, shooting Link a somewhat glacial warning look. He looked accordingly abashed, which seemed to satisfy her.

"Here comes Mayor Bo," Fado remarked. Ilia turned to her father and softly greeted him.

"Ah, boys," Mayor Bo sighed. "Already of age, eh? Four years ago, we almost lost you lads and now you're all grown up. Makes a man proud to be mayor." He passed his arm around his daughter's shoulders and added, "Link, my lad, haven't seen you in a few days. Been awful busy?"

Link shrugged. "Here and there. Running errands, mostly."

Mayor Bo nodded. "Seen Renado of late? Hasn't caught on, has he?"

Link shrugged. "I haven't worn those boots in years anyway. There's been no reason to."

Colin didn't know what they were talking about, but somehow he didn't find enough interest to care. He turned and observed as his father, mother and baby sister walked over the flat bridge and joined them. His father, Rusl, the village's blacksmith and senior swordsman, was smiling. In the past four years, the corners of his eyes had grown even more wrinkled. His arm was around his wife Uli's waist, who looked as gentle as always. Her pale hand held her little daughter's, Aryll. Aryll had her mother's traits, soft and gentle. At four years, she already promised to be a beautiful girl. Colin felt deep brotherly love for her then, as she walked up to Lon, reached up and started patting the young stallion's side, awed by the animal's size.

"Colin," his mother called, and Colin immediately walked up to her and listened carefully. She smiled tenderly, brushing a curled blonde strand off his cheek with the same motherly kindness as always ―he might have been considered an adult, but he still loved her attentions― and said, "Be careful, now. Don't do anything dangerous. I want you home in one piece."

Colin grinned. "Of course, mother."

He bent forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then, he embraced his father vigorously, as the man warned, "Link might be a fine swordsman ―and a bit of a hero― but he isn't your bodyguard." Pulling away, Rusl said, "Don't be afraid to help him out, all right?"

Colin nodded. "I know that. I learned my lesson four years ago."

"Good. Now get your sister away from Lon; she might get knocked over."

Colin smiled and hurried to obey. Meanwhile, Talo had been bidding goodbye to his own family, though this ceremony was definitely less dignified than what Colin had had to endure. Talo's father was telling him to attack anything in sight, and his mother, Pergie, was sobbing her eyes out, begging him not to risk life and limb on such a journey. Colin felt uncomfortable for his sparring partner, in spite of their rivalry. He'd always sort of feared massive Pergie, whose emotions were as steady as a weathervane, and his sympathies extended quietly to the other young man who had to endure her loud embarrassing pleas.

He caught Talo's brother Malo's eye as the eleven year-old glanced over. They exchanged nods. There was something about Malo's genius that was frightening. Every now and then, the mailman would come by and deliver astronomical amounts of rupees to Malo, claiming they were his stores' profits. Colin didn't know what was so genial about Malo, but he vowed never to try and find out. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

Beth walked up to him then. She had lost her baby-fat and looked somewhat elegant. Colin had respect for her, and she for him ―ever since he'd saved her life and all― but he couldn't help asking, "So is it true that you're to become Fado's… assistant?"

Beth had the decency to blush. "What? …Oh, um… well, yes, I suppose that's―"

"You _like_ him, don't you?" Colin teased. "What happened to your being smitten with Link?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "I've grown out of that silly thing, Colin. Besides," her eyes became all knowing, "he has someone else on his mind. Someone who isn't from here."

This surprised Colin. He spent a lot of time with Link whenever he dropped by Ordon Village, and never once had he noticed anything unusual about the hero. He was as calm and good-humoured as always, though in retrospect, it was true that Colin had never really known everything there was to know about Link.

Beth noticed Colin's puzzlement and giggled. "Oh, Colin, you're such a boy. A woman immediately notices that kind of thing."

"It sure took _you_ a lot of time to figure it out," Colin replied. "Until a few months ago you were still all over him."

Beth's knowing face turned sour. "Colin," she flatly said, "if you don't watch it, I'll throw you a punch. I swear I will."

Colin smiled, brushing the threat off without much care. Beth sometimes played tough or mature, but she was just as childish and harmless as before. "Well, then. Anything you want me to bring you back from Castle Town? Latest fashion, maybe?"

Beth's gaze turned momentarily excited then dimmed somewhat. "As if you'd know fashion if it hit you in the face."

The blonde young man looked insulted, then said, "Fine then. No homecoming presents for you, if that's how you want it."

"Colin!"

Beth and Colin turned. Link was calling the young man over, and the whole village stood nearby. Beth smiled and hurried over to her mother Sera and her father Hanch, then glanced shyly at Fado, who was inching in her direction.

"It's time to go. Tie up all your stuff." Link had already finished strapping his own packs and his rolled sleeping mat to Epona's back. He was already sitting in his saddle, and Colin recognised the hero's obvious desire for open space. He'd tasted it for the first time four years ago, and since then he'd never been sated. Colin hoped to feel the same thing too.

"Yeah, come on, Colin," Talo called, "or else Link and I are leaving without you!"

It was unlikely, but that got Colin moving. In no time at all, his own pack and provisions were tied to Lon's saddle securely. He placed one foot in the stirrup then hoisted himself up with ease, swinging his other foot over Lon's back and sliding into the other stirrup.

"Well," Mayor Bo officiously said, "I would have made a speech for this moment." He cleared his throat. "But I don't think holding back the adventurous would help at all. So fare well, lads. Make us proud. And pay Ordona Province's respects to the princess."

"We will, Bo," Link promised. "I'm sure the gift that Ilia and I prepared for her highness will please her very much."

Mayor Bo nodded slowly. His wrinkled eyes and strong build seemed to inflate with importance, but he nonetheless smiled at the three young travellers. "In that case, do try to enjoy yourselves as well. You're old enough to be allowed to, and young enough to be forgiven in case you do something foolish."

The villagers laughed, and it was with a last farewell to their big family that Link, Colin and Talo in tow, slowly trotted out of Ordon Village.

The day was sunny and mild, which was ideal. They rode at a good pace, fast enough to make the blood flow steadily in their veins. Colin was accustomed to riding: he and Talo had taken up the positions of ranch hands when Link had proven to be absent too often on stately affairs, but he had never been much farther than the Faron Province. They quickly passed the long bridge ―that bridge always made him nervous, like it was too rickety to withstand the weight of three horses and their riders, but it held up― and rode through the Faron Meadows.

Link turned in his saddle when they reached the Faron Spring. They'd been riding for half an hour already. "Let's stop here to give one last respite to the horses." He dismounted, to the boys' surprise. As means of explanation, he said, with his usual well-meaning smile, "There won't be many places for them to stop at before we reach the open fields."

Talo furrowed a brow, not moving to dismount, even as Colin unquestioningly obeyed and lead Lon to the spring. "But there are water holes in the fields, aren't there?"

Link's eyes let his entertainment show, and he shot Talo an amused smirk. "In the summer, they're more like mud puddles, and only if you really want to defend Romani against Kargorocs and Bulblins while she drinks."

Talo dismounted.

As he watched Lon slowly drink from the healing spring, Colin asked, "Link, what's the gift for the princess?"

Talo raised his eyes and prodded as well. "Yeah, Link. Why won't you tell us?"

Link smiled, but evaded the question by saying, "It's a gift that she requested. It's a royal secret, but if you behave on the trip, I might tell you."

"Aw, goat shit," Talo grumbled. "We ain't kids anymore."

Link merely smiled, took off his boots and rolled his pant legs. Both boys watched as he waded off into the shallow spring, where the water barely reached his knees. He took a bottle and filled it with clear water, then came back to them and offered them a sip.

"Nothing like spring water to cure aches," he said. They shook their heads; he shrugged, and took a long sip for himself. He lowered the bottle, corked it, then looked at the horses, who were now grazing on the sweet grass that grew nearby. "Time for the long leg of the road." He patted Epona's side and the mare looked up, ready to trot again.

"How long until we reach Castle Town?" Colin asked.

Link looked pensive, then climbed into the saddle. "Two or three hours, maybe. It could turn into four if we take our time. Either way," he turned a smile to the boys who had also mounted, "we should be there by early afternoon."

"Great," Talo said, satisfied. "Right in time for a good snack."

They exchanged grins, and entered the short tunnel that lead to Coro's grove. The lantern seller was reclining in his chair, in front of his rickety house, and looked quite satisfied to stay there. His bird, Trill, was hopping around on the ground, searching for worms in the dirt. Trill let out a bird cry when Epona's hoof landed too near, and he flew off to land on Coro's head.

Coro looked up, a bit startled, but he lightened up. "Why, it's the Ordonian." He smiled, and noticed that Link was not alone. "And two others! What is this," he asked, "an exodus?"

"It's time for the Hyrule Summit," Link said conversationally as they passed without stopping.

"Really?" Coro scratched his head and looked pensive. "You don't say." He watched as the three travellers headed for the passage to Hyrule field. To Trill, who was whistling, he said, "Maybe it's time for me to drop by Hena and Iza's places, huh?"

The undergrowth of Faron's trees was untamed and it stretched over the passage, and the horses had to pick their steps in a single file as they passed through. The air here was heavier, wetter, warmer. Colin swapped away at the flies that harassed him.

After fifteen minutes of underbrush, the space cleared up and they were amongst tall, leafy trees. Beyond the trunks, Colin could guess a wider expanse of land.

And, soon, they walked out into the field. Colin had to take a moment to deal with his awe. He'd seen the field before, four years ago, but he had forgotten how immense it was, how broad the expanse of the deep blue sky seemed, fading into the distance, meeting the green hills at an unreachable point.

He glanced at Talo, and was pleased to see that he too had trouble containing his admiration.

Link didn't wait long. He started to make his way down a gentle slope. The boy riders fell into step quietly. It was a companionable silence, and all their worries were carried away by the gentle, warm wind that blew across the fields. Far ahead, if Colin squinted, he could make out the delicate towers of Hyrule Castle, white and gleaming against a beautiful, cloudless sky.

"I can't believe we stayed in Ordon that long," Talo finally said, and Colin had to agree.

They followed a dirt road. It was easier for the horses and it allowed them to focus on other things, like how the sun was suddenly much brighter and warmer. At first it was pleasant, but soon it grew oppressive. The three riders took the time to drink from their bottles as they went.

They were still in the Faron province when came the time for a quick lunch. Link lead them off the open road and under the cover of a small copse of trees. They tethered the horses to low branches so that, if they pleased, the creatures could graze the green grass and dry hay.

They shared their provisions, apples, bread, cheese, and goat milk, and ate in the same companionable silence. Colin glanced at his sword at it lay amongst all his belongings. It was a narrow scabbard, with a sturdy, undecorated blade sheathed in it. His father made all of Ordon Village's blades, and though he was a talented craftsman, he paid little attention to extra ornaments. Colin didn't mind. He was not particularly fond of fighting, though he had a natural skill for it.

He glanced at Link's sword. The hero always kept his blade strapped to his back. Force of habit, he said, but Colin suspected that its weight was also a comfort for the man who'd learned to sometimes rely on its sole presence in his hour of need.

"Say," Talo suddenly spoke up, his mouth full of bread and cheese, "what happened to that nice, shiny sword of yours, Link? The one with the purple grip?"

Link finished his mouthful and looked genuinely confused. Then, as if struck by a sudden memory, he asked, "Oh, you mean the Master Sword?"

Talo's narrow brows raised. "It had a name?"

Link grinned sheepishly. "I didn't name it, if that's what you're wondering. Yeah, um, I found it."

"You _found_ it?" Talo repeated incredulously.

"Yeah," Link said, and he took a casual bite of his own piece of bread. "And once I was done with it, I put it back."

"You _what_?"

"It's not such a big deal," Colin said. "It's not the sword that makes a hero. It's just one of the tools."

Link smiled benevolently at the young blonde, but Talo wasn't nearly so forgiving. "Are you kidding me? You don't just discard a nice sword like that, useful or not!" He turned to Link. "Come on, Link, tell me where you put it. If you won't use it, I will."

Link grinned again. "Sorry, kid."

Infuriated, Talo let out a loud huff. "I'm not a kid anymore! Won't anyone give that term a rest?"

But Link wasn't listening to Talo's anger anymore. He'd tensed, and Colin sensed something radiating off of him, like waves of danger.

"Link?"

Talo calmed down as well and fixed his eyes on the elder of their group.

The handsome hero waved at them quietly, motioning for them to untie their horses and gather their belongings.

"Bulblins," he whispered.

"Do they know we're here?" Talo whispered excitedly.

"Not yet, but I intend to keep the element of surprise." He turned to the boys and said, "Gather all the stuff, and head off into the open field. I'll join you. Keep following the road. And beware of Kargorocs."

If at first Talo was disappointed that Link wouldn't include them in the foray, the mention of other threats kept him from complaining. With a happy, thrilled grin, he hurried to pack everything. Colin did the same and watched as Link vanished into the undergrowth, probably to check how numerous his enemies were this time. He wasn't eager to defend himself from the leaderless foes that roamed the vast fields, but knew he had no choice in the matter.

He climbed into Lon's saddle then lead Epona away. The obedient mare followed without a sound, accustomed to surprise attacks. Talo, on his part, had eagerly unsheathed his sword and was watching the sky, his sharp green eyes wary of any potential threat.

In the copse of trees, Colin barely heard Link's war cries and the shrieks of surprised enemies. He was focused on trying not to stray too far.

"Damn it," Talo complained from Romani's saddle. "Link got all the fun. There ain't a puny Kargoroc in sight."

"That's good," Colin reminded him. "We don't want to see Kargorocs."

"Speak for yourself," Talo daringly declared. "You're too pacifistic to know anything about real combat." Colin snorted, and Talo continued, "If you had half the courage Link does, you'd be looking for Kargorocs too."

Brushing a curly blonde strand of hair out of his eyes, Colin said, "If you were half as smart as Link, you'd know to avoid difficult battles."

Talo was about to retort, but suddenly, Link burst out of the copse of trees, sprinted for Epona, climbed on the saddle from behind, and announced, "Kick it! Now!" He barely waited to see if they'd hurry to obey before urging his mare into a sprint.

With surprise, the boys gave their horses' flanks a good squeeze, and both galloped after Link, who had unsheathed his sword again and was looking over his shoulder at the spot they'd just deserted.

Curious, Colin turned to look as well, and his eyes widened.

The copse, which had until then been peaceful and quiet, was now teeming with Bulblins and other members of the Moblin family. A few green-skinned archers aimed, and Colin turned back to look at Link and Epona's sprinting forms, ducked, and kicked Lon's flanks. Unaccustomed to such freedom of speed, the stallion gladly obeyed.

He heard Talo calling, "Link, what happened back there?"

Link started to turn, but an arrow hit the corner of his shield and ricocheted. His face became comically alarmed, but he said, in a surprisingly relaxed voice, "I underestimated their forces."

"Is this normal?" Colin asked over the rush of the wind, wondering if perhaps such a large gathering of enemy creatures was something to be worried about.

But Link didn't look particularly concerned. "Well, I might have messed with them in my past errands around here. They tend to get suspicious, see?"

Colin ducked again when another arrow zipped by him. Lon let out a breathless cry, but kept on running. He knew it wouldn't be long before they had to slow down and give the horses a rest. Only legends told of horses that could gallop for hours on end.

"What should we do?" He called, seeing that the Bulblins weren't going to give up on their trail.

"Don't worry," Link called back. Hills zipped by, and the speed was exhilarating. They were covering a great distance like this. "We're reaching the Lanayru pass. We'll lose them in the narrow passage."

"I don't think," Talo said, trying to convince Romani to keep at a gallop, even though the mare looked terrified and breathless, "that a simple pass will get rid of them!"

Of the three horses, it seemed that Epona was faring best. She hardly looked out of breath, perhaps because of her experience, and perhaps it was because Link was completely at ease on her back.

"Trust me," he said, "it will."

Soon, as they galloped over a low hill, a rocky façade that they hadn't seen before appeared before their eyes. It cut the fields from one side to the other, and Colin wondered how he could have thought that the field was continuous. Beyond the rocky wall, he saw the spires of Hyrule Castle.

"This way!" Link commanded, seeing the Bulblins gain on them ―they seemed inexhaustible! ― "The pass is somewhere around here!"

Colin, feeling Lon waver under him, and seeing Romani heave in fatigue and fear, hoped, for the first time, that Link knew what he was doing. Before, it had seemed preposterous to doubt the hero. He was a hero, after all! But now, when their lives were so at risk, he felt the first inkling of doubt creep in. He resolutely shook it away.

"Here!"

Link had been following the rocky façade, and had suddenly vanished from sight. Talo lunged in after him, and he too seemingly disappeared into the wall. Colin hurried closer, and without needing to be coaxed, Lon pressed in the narrow pass that broke through the wall of rock, almost invisible if not approached from the front.

Here the passage was treacherous and often his leather leg protectors would brush against the stone on both sides, promising otherwise painful gashes, scratches and bruises, and he thanked his mother for the efficient protection. He was zipping through the narrow pass at a dangerous speed, but wasn't willing to slow down.

He knew they were being followed. Bulblin cries were close behind, and it made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He knew, now, that he didn't have the guts to turn about and try to face them head on. He was nearly paralysed by fear, and the only thing keeping him going was the adrenalin.

Slowly, though, he became aware of how the passage grew larger, and he zipped by a large, tan rock formation. This was unusual: the rock here was grey and white. He tried to turn in his saddle, but preferred not to. He had a sinking suspicion of what he'd seen, and the thought was extremely comforting.

Colin had seen Gorons before. The friendly, imposing creatures that dwelled in Death Mountain had helped, four years ago, to reconstruct the bridges and help the trade in Hyrule, and they'd been kind enough to help rebuild Kakariko Village after it had been freed of the shadow oppression.

If there was a species that Colin trusted, it was the Goron tribe.

He thought it was a pity that he'd missed his chance to see one of the altruistic rock-eaters once again, but when the three riders suddenly broke out of the pass and entered a sheltered, large part of field, he noticed that he needn't be so disappointed.

The south gate of Castle Town loomed high above the field, dominating a massive stone staircase with many flowers. In the protected area of field that was held under Castle Town's jurisdiction, many large, colourful tents had been erected, sheltering travellers from all around Hyrule, forming an ocean of red, yellow and blue fabric that billowed in the warm air. Flags and banners floated high in the steady breeze, and many swirls of clear smoke rose from between the tents from hot cooking fires, and the smells of cooked meat and warm coal reached their nostrils.

The only access to this area was from the pass they'd just zipped through, and Goron emissaries safely guarded it. That was a comfort.

With visible relief, Link slowed Epona to a trot, then to a walk as they approached the ocean of tents. Talo and Colin allowed Romani and Lon to imitate the hero's mount, and the horses did so with gratitude and exhaustion.

Link was grinning from ear to ear, not in victory ―he'd most likely already forgotten about the danger, since he was so accustomed to it― but because the sight of a large group of Hylians, Gorons and Zoras made him extremely happy. He seemed to recognise many faces, too, and greeted them all with a big smile and a nod, to which many of them replied with respectful smiles.

The sound and smells and sights were a comfort to the boys as well. Some Hylian gypsy musicians were practicing on the grass in front of a colourful tent, and a string mandolin and lyre, as well as tambourines and flutes, accompanied their voices. A few young girls danced in the sunlight as their families looked on, busying themselves with installations. A stone pool had been dug in to accommodate the few Zoras that stayed nearby. They were lounging in the shallow water, enjoying the fresh wind on their scales. Some Gorons were helping the weaker Hylians to put up their tents, and they overheard many jokes and laughs.

Taken in by the great number of smiles, the boys hardly noticed when they reached the bottom of the large staircases. A ramp built between the steps allowed carriages and horses to climb the slope. There were many beggars and vendors installed on either side of the steps, promising the very best silks and wares in all Hyrule.

"Say Link," Talo asked, and Colin looked up curiously as they climbed on horseback, "is Castle Town always so animated?"

Link smiled. "No. It only gets this lively when the Hyrule Summit comes about. Most of those people you saw in the field, with the tents, are travellers and Hyruleans from far out west or north. Some of them travel for days to present their respects and views to the princess. The Hyrule Summit has become an occasion for a festival."

"It's awesome," Talo said, unabashedly proving that he still had the capacity of being awed as a child.

"It is," Link agreed. They'd reached the top of the stairs by now, and they were before the tall gates of Castle Town, with its banners and impressive grate. He seemed to be searching the crowd. "Say, did you boys notice a tall, sixty-five year-old man, with balding greyish-white hair and overalls― oh, there he is!"

Colin looked in the direction of Link's gaze. Indeed, a tall man was striding forward. His build was large, almost warrior-like, but his eyes, under bushy grey eyebrows, held instead a sort of magic wisdom.

Link dismounted, and the hero and the man exchanged shoulder claps.

"Auru!" He greeted, cheerfully. "I was wondering if I'd find you. This whole place is livelier than at the Autumn Carnival when they promise free wine and ale to all the visitors."

Auru smiled, his old face crinkling in amusement. "You seem in a fair mood, lad," he said, gruffly.

Link grinned. "I just narrowly escaped certain death. Speaking of which," he turned to Colin and Talo and smiled approvingly, "that was some fair riding, boys. Auru, these are Talo and Colin, from the province of Ordona, and it is their first time in Castle Town."

Auru nodded at the boys, respectfully, then observed, "Your mounts look exhausted."

"Well," Link sheepishly admitted, "I might have provoked a couple of Bulblins and―"

"Say no more." Auru raised a hand and looked at the boys in teasing sympathy. "I know only too well how you love to vex the uneducated masses of foes in Hyrule, lad. Now, … Colin… Talo… why don't you let me take care of your tired horses while you hurry and book a room at an inn? Tourists are coming in and there won't be anything left before the end of the day."

Colin felt hesitant. He dismounted, but wasn't sure whether to relinquish Lon's reins to this stranger or not.

Link placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder after taking his pack off of Epona's back. "Don't worry, Colin. Horses aren't allowed in the inner streets anyway, and Auru knows of the best stables in town. You can trust him."

The name seemed to strike a chord, because Talo suddenly exclaimed, "Wait a minute," he pointed a finger in Auru's direction, even as he seemed to come to a realisation, "You're Auru, as in Telma's vigilantes!"

"It's rude to point," Auru said, amusedly.

"Link told us all about you!" Talo continued, nonetheless lowering his arm. "You're a war veteran with an eye for magic!"

Auru chuckled, and turned to Link. "Should I thank you for advertising my existence?"

Link shrugged and smirked. "I wouldn't say no to a pint of ale."

Auru snorted derisively and took the horses' reins. Talo and Colin hurried to take their packs and bags from their horses, then watched as the older man patted Epona's nose. "Keep dreaming, lad." He examined the two mares and the stallion he was holding on to. "Really, Ordona Province still makes the most impressive mounts." He outstretched a hand to Link, who sighed and pitched out a hundred and twenty rupees, which Auru took unquestioningly.

Surprised, Talo and Colin watched as Auru left with the horses and the money, disappearing into the streets and the crowd beyond the south gate.

"Why did you give him money?" Talo asked, ever the louder of the two boys.

"How else will we pay for the stables?" Link answered, rhetorically. Unconcerned at the idea of having been stripped of a hundred and twenty rupees, he shouldered his pack and said, "Don't worry. Heroics are a lucrative business." He looked particularly amused with himself, and added, "Besides, that money will cover for our three horses and give them comfortable accommodation overnight. Now come on."

They obeyed. Where the city was concerned, Link was the most experienced.

They passed through the south gate and entered the southern thoroughfare of Castle Town. It was bustling, even more so than the entrances were. Colin quickly lost count of how many people were rushing by in every direction. Vendors were loudly advertising their wares and long lines of customers waited, often blocking the street, so that the boys and the hero had to push their way through. Quickly, Colin developed a dislike of crowds. He missed the open, free spaces of Ordon. Here, the buildings seemed to loom overhead, threatening to crush him, blotting out a faint strip of blue sky high above the rooftops. The gutters on each side of the street were filled with water and mud, but at least most of the city was disserved by a sewer system.

In spite of his discomfort with crowds, Colin had to admire the craftsmanship of Castle Town's builders. Most stones and bricks were pale, ranging from white to red, with all the pinks and oranges in between. The streets were polished cobblestones ―polished so smooth by a thousand feet that he was afraid of slipping― and there were lush green gardens glimpsed here and there inside narrow, high courtyards guarded by elaborate black iron fences, and some buildings formed perfect archways overhead. The buildings were decorated with repetitive patterns or delicate sculptures, and the windows were straight and square, or arched and tall, and the rooftops were red ceramic tiles bricked together like puzzle pieces. In little alleys, Colin saw clear water fountains, with water pouring out of lion or phoenix shaped heads into small basins. The streets were a real maze, chaotic but all unique, forming a kaleidoscope of stone treasures.

Children were playing in the gutters, letting shallow-drafted wooden boats float down the water-filled gutters, squealing excitedly at every bounce and twirl of their constructions. Some of them were playing tag amidst the crowd of adults that bustled in the remarkable décor, and Colin had to admire how carefree the children seemed. He hadn't thought that in such a large hellhole of people, children would find the space to be children.

He slowed to admire a few shop wares, but none of them caught his attention for much longer than a few seconds. He found himself unable to look at everything, and the crowd as it hurried in every direction kept him from admiring every detail at his own pace.

Link glanced back, and seemed to notice Colin's contrariety. With a gentle grin, he said, "Don't worry about tourism. At night things calm down, and the city lights up beautifully. You'll have plenty of time to sightsee."

"When do we get to meet the princess?" Talo asked, his eyes aglow with enthusiasm. The city air excited him more than it upset him. Colin had to admire him for it.

"Tomorrow," Link patiently promised him, his face benevolent. The hero always seemed to be on top of things. Colin felt his heart swell with admiration.

"So," Talo said, looking around, flooded with sights, sounds, smells and impressions, "what are we going to do until then?"

"Well," Link said, guiding them through the throng of marketers and tourists, "first we're going to find an inn and some warm food. Then, we'll go announce to the castle organizers that the representatives from Ordona Province have arrived in the city. After that, I have a few errands to run for Ilia and Sera and your mothers… and then I have to greet a few acquaintances… and then I have to get my claw-shot examined by this Goron craftsman… and then…"

Talo's face, as Link's list grew, fell into a pitiful scowl. "So we won't have time to explore the city properly?"

Link blinked. He was still listing his duties, eyes a bit vague as he strained his memory. He looked at Talo, almost comically surprised, as tough he'd forgotten that the boys were there. "What? Oh, no, that's only _my_ list of things I need to do. You boys will be free to go wherever you want."

Colin looked surprised. "Wherever? Won't we get lost?"

"Of course you'll get lost," Link said, amused. "That's the whole point of the thing. Don't worry, though. You always end up finding your way back to the inn when your stomach begins to gurgle."

Talo and Colin, rather amusingly, shared the same flat expression as they regarded the hero. Sometimes, the man had a way of making things sound terrifying.

"Come on," Link continued, as though he hadn't noticed their looks, "we'll find the inn, sign up at the castle, and then you're free to explore the city until suppertime."

The boys didn't bother to argue anymore.

"So where is our inn?" Talo asked, always the kind to focus on practical actions. Colin often reproached him his consequent lack of subtlety and tact, but the chestnut-haired boy preferred to shrug it off without a care.

"It's not a very touristy sort of inn," Link answered, shrugging his pack's strap higher on his shoulder as they continued to walk through the streets. "It's off the main arteries, so it's quiet enough. It's owned by Telma, but the management is handled by Malo."

The boys stopped in their tracks.

Talo, utterly confused, couldn't help a slightly scared look. "You mean…"

Link grinned, clearly amused. "Your brother is a financial genius, Talo, whether you like it or not."

"But he's eleven years old!" Talo exclaimed, his voice cracking a little. He coughed. "It's just not right!"

Link laughed, and he engulfed himself in a small side street. It was narrow and shaded, with thick, leafy vines growing on one side. The pavement was uneven, higher on one side than on the other. The boys followed him; one after the other because it was nearly impossible to walk side by side here.

"I don't understand," Talo said, unexpectedly voicing Colin's quieter thoughts, "what is wrong with that kid. How come he opened his shops all over Hyrule at just seven years of age? Am I the only one who thinks there's something inherently scary about my brother?"

Colin, rather than refraining sarcastically, as he would have any other day ―'inherently is a big word, pint-size'―, agreed instead. "He's too intelligent to be quite normal."

"And he rallied the Gorons!" Talo continued, glad to see that he wasn't alone to think as he did.

"And he's filthy rich," Colin added, his eyes a bit wide.

Link just laughed.

They broke into a small, shadowed courtyard. It was just as shaded as the alley leading to it, and there was a large, undecorated fountain on one side of it. It was lower than the city's floor, so they had to go down narrow steps. More steps under a building lead to a closed door, beside which a large placard announced, 'Telma's Bar'.

There were a couple more doors in the courtyard, all securely locked.

"Isn't it early to be entering a bar?" Colin asked, a bit teasingly. "Link, you're too young to be a drunkard."

In retaliation, Link ruffled the boy's curly blonde hair. "It doubles as an affordable restaurant and watch it, kid. I'm easily provoked."

"Like you'd hurt the son of your mentor," Colin said, and the twenty-two year-old hero rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend. You know you're powerless. I will some day defeat you in a battle of wits, and then the world will see that… What is that?" He looked beyond Link at a spot of snow white.

"This," Link said as he crouched and grinned, "is Telma's cat, Louise."

The white Persian meowed and let herself be picked up by the hero, though she did her best to stay limp and detached about it. She had, until then, been strutting in the courtyard, on her way to find a spot on the rooftops that would be comfortable enough to sunbathe at, but soon, Link was stroking her behind the ears, and she couldn't help a dignified purr.

"I didn't know Telma had a cat," Talo remarked as Colin reached out and gently petted the feline's thick white fur.

"Louise's a city gal," Link said as he walked towards the door to the bar. "The country air doesn't suit her, does it, Louise?"

They could have sworn the cat understood, because she meowed almost disdainfully.

"That's what I thought," Link said, as though she'd just made a valid point. Link had a way with animals, almost as though he was part of one. Colin had always admired that about him, and the way it was almost mystical… or magic.

Talo reached for the doorknob. Louise the cat, as though realising that Link's comforting arms were only going to carry her back inside when she very much wanted to stay outside and enjoy the warm summer sun, became a little agitated. In warning, she pressed a clawed paw into Link's chest, scratching him through his tunic.

The hero winced, and with a wounded, a bit teasing look, he held her at arm's reach. The slightly overweight white Persian seemed to be glaring blankly at him as she hung limply from his hands, her flat face even more scrunched up than usual. Link smirked and said, "Alright, Lou, I'm letting you down. No need to get so prickly."

He placed the cat on the ground, and Louise raised her fluffy tail scornfully. Slowly, deliberately, she strutted back up the steps. Once she reached the top, though, she turned back and meowed again. Link grinned and waved, then reached for the door of the bar.

With a flourish, he said, "As I was saying, Telma's bar doubles as a restaurant during the day, so it's always quite active." He pulled the door open and invited the boys in.

Immediately, they were greeted with warm light and raucous laughter reached their ears.

* * *

**It doesn't end here! (I know you didn't read my starting notes so I'm warning you.)**

**Keep reading!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 of the oneshot (ugh, contradictions, contradictions!).**

**Enjoy!**

**Summit  
Part 2  
By CM**

The ceiling of Telma's bar was low and the air seemed perpetually filled with smoke. Patrons were drinking ale or eating simple food with a few companions.

Telma herself was wiping glasses and mugs from behind her massive counter, chatting all the while with a patron who was telling her of his children's games. Her motherly eyes raised to check whom the new customers happened to be; her round face stretched into a smile.

Link made his way around the tables and leaned against the counter. Telma smiled charmingly. She was well liked, in spite of her flirtatious attitude, because when she wasn't blowing kisses, she was protective and maternal. Link knew better than to take her advances seriously, so he often teased back.

"Why," Telma said, making no effort to disguise how glad she was, "if it isn't Link. How are you doing, honey?"

"Well enough," the hero said. Colin and Talo flanked him, taking in the layout of the establishment. Telma noticed and examined them approvingly, her eyes darting over them the same they'd first looked at Link four years ago.

"And the children aren't children anymore," she said vaguely but with a benevolent smile. Then, winking at Colin, she added, "You've grown some muscles, sweetie." She blew Talo a tiny kiss.

Colin, suddenly self-conscious, looked at his sleeveless arms and felt his face flush a deep red colour. It was true that wrangling and sword practice had shaped him nicely for his age, but in his small hometown, nobody had even taken notice. He glanced at Talo and noticed that the brown-haired boy was standing straighter, his cheeks tinged with pink and pride.

Telma, perfectly aware of the effect her words were having, leaned towards them. "The last time I saw you boys, you barely reached my hip it seems. And now you're as tall as me, if not more. And you've grown handsome too." She winked again. Her sooty eyes then turned to look at Link, who was holding back a smile, amused as he was by the flattery she was directing at boys who hardly ever got it. "Oh, Link, I must say, you aren't a disappointment either. Why, a woman would probably―"

"Telma," Link hissed in warning, suddenly, his face flushing as well.

Telma, satisfied with her victory for now, turned back to being motherly. "Your drinks are on the house, honey."

Colin shot her a shy smile, and Talo's eyes widened with enthusiasm. Link kept himself in check, though. "You're sure? … Thank you, Telma."

"It's no trouble," she said, surveying her half-full bar. "This Hyrule Summit thing is even better for business than it is for politics. You'd think the Midwinter festival would get tourists riled up, but apparently it's more lucrative to rely on the carnivals that happen 'round this time of year. So," she continued, "what can I get you boys?"

Colin and Talo, hardly able to believe that they might finally get their first pint of ale, turned to Link with hope in their eyes. Link grinned and shrugged lightly, then ordered, "Three pints, Telma."

Talo couldn't hold in his yelp of joy. He jumped and punched Colin chummily. Even Colin, who by nature wasn't the kind to look forward to such things, felt like grinning broadly.

Both Telma and Link couldn't hold in their smiles.

"We'd also like to rent two rooms," Link said. "You still have free rooms, don't you?"

"I do," Telma said, placing three pints on the counter in front of them. She wiped her hands on her apron then reached under the counter for two keys. "Adjacent rooms," she noted in a reservation book. She looked up. "For two nights? That'll be a hundred and fifty rupees, honey."

Link sighed and handed her the exact amount, then took a long sip of his pint of ale. Colin and Talo, on their part, were delighting themselves simply with the idea of drinking a grown man's brew. The taste, though, wasn't nearly as pleasant. They didn't care much. Link slipped them a key.

"You'll be sharing, alright, boys?"

"Sharing?" Talo repeated. "While you get your own room?" He turned to Telma. "Why does he get his own room?"

Link gave Talo a friendly shove. "Because I'm paying for your room, that's why."

Suitably chastised, Talo calmed down sheepishly and apologized. Link merely ruffled his hair. There was something about the relationship between the boys and the hero that resembled brotherhood, and it was comforting for the three of them.

The door opened and closed. Telma's eyes rose. "Eh, Purlo," she called to the newcomer, "Fancy seeing you around here at this time of day!"

Colin wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Link grow tense for a split-second then relax again. The one Telma had called out to ―Purlo― was an entertainer dressed in green. He seemed to be in a good mood. "I'm here to celebrate, Telma," he said as he sat next to Colin on a stool.

"You don't say," the barkeep answered, clearly making idle conversation. "What, you've made a 'killing' off travellers?" She was obviously borrowing the entertainer's words.

Purlo nodded and smirked. "My S.T.A.R. game has paid off. I'm rich enough to ask Agitha's hand in marriage if I so please."

The name was familiar to Colin. Link had once mentioned that Agitha was a slightly delusional Castle Town inhabitant whose love of bugs made her only too willing to part with her rupees. She was known to be one of the richest citizens of Hyrule after the royal family.

Telma's face seemed disapproving for the barest fraction of a second, before turning back to a friendlier warning expression. "That might be tough. The girl is much younger than you, and though she's a little deluded she has fans."

Colin could feel that Telma had a problem with the age difference more than anything else, in spite of how she dissimulated her personal opinion. There was no reason to upset a patron though, as he might stop buying.

Purlo shrugged. He clearly had no firm intention of really marrying Agitha. "I suppose," he said. "But I'm rich, that's all that matters. Ever since that so-called hero ―what was his name? Rinku? ―anyway, ever since that guy left town, I've been doing nothing but honest and prosper business. By honest and prosper," he said, smirking, "I mean that no one has managed to win anything since that one _superstar_." He spoke the term risibly, as though he could hardly believe that the townspeople could fall for the obvious marketing tactic.

Telma smiled. She placed a bock of ale in front of the entertainer. "You mentioned his name was Rinku?"

"Or something like that, yeah." Purlo casually took a sip of his ale.

"You wouldn't happen to mean 'Link'? As in," she motioned to the hero on Colin's other side as the young man tried to hide his face with his mug, "_this_ Link?"

Purlo leaned over to examine Link's face, and the hero shot Telma a flat, slightly annoyed look, one that clearly said, 'Thank you. Really.'

The barkeep shrugged as Purlo suddenly let out an anguished scream. He backed away and many patrons looked up from their conversations.

"_You_!" He exclaimed, pointing at the blonde young hero in terror, "You're ―you're…!"

"Don't scream, Purlo," Link said, bringing his pint of ale to his lips. "You're scaring the customers."

"You," the entertained hissed acidly, "nearly put me out of business four years ago!"

"It's not my fault your game was so easy," the hero said guilelessly.

"_Easy_?" The entertainer repeated incredulously. "No one has succeeded since!"

"Well then," Link smirked, getting off from his stool, still holding his pint, "it's not my fault I'm so talented." Before Purlo could splutter an answer, Link turned to Telma and asked, "Are the others in the back?"

"Behind the curtain," Telma answered detachedly, nodding at a thick, dusty, decorated drape that was drawn over what Colin assumed to be a rather sizeable alcove in the back of the bar.

"Alright, come on boys," Link said, and Colin and Talo hurried to obey, as Purlo looked ready to kill. Link pulled a corner of the curtain to let them slip behind it.

The first thing Colin noticed was how quiet things seemed behind here. The air wasn't as smoky either. There was a single table around which six chairs were strewn disorderly. The only people here were a young man and a young woman who were surprisingly quiet. They seemed to be around Link's age. The woman wore light armour, and was shooting darts at a target, her heavily circled eyes looking bored, though it was probable that this was her usual expression. The young man was reading a book, looking quite absorbed, as though he were studying ancient history.

Thok! Another dart entered the target dead centre. The man turned a page, but then looked up when Link stepped forward with a smile. The scholar's eyes grew a bit wider behind his delicate gold-rimmed glasses.

"Link!" His voice was mild, controlled, and his accents still let his level of education show. "How unexpected!"

"Shad," Link responded in greeting, then nodded at the young woman, "Ashei."

At that moment, Purlo's voice, from beyond the drapes, called, "Damn you, Link!"

Link smirked and pulled himself a chair. "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain."

"I say," Shad continued, "I didn't think you'd show up before tomorrow."

"I'm showing the city to the bumpkins," Link teased, ruffling Talo's hair as the boy scowled.

"Bumpkin yourself."

"Showing the city…" Ashei said, and her voice was deep, warrior-like, "or letting them get lost in the streets like you did when you first came here?"

Link chuckled. "A bit of both." He shot Colin a grin then took a long sip of his ale. "And you two? I saw Auru on the way here, but we didn't catch up on anything."

Shad put his book down, pressed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, and looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, I… uh… we…"

Ashei, hardly the kind to bother with formalities, said, rather flatly, "Shad and I have been considering a trip to Snowpeak."

"Shad and you," Link repeated slowly, and very gradually his brow raised and his lips stretched. "_Just_ Shad and you?"

Ashei rolled her eyes. "You're not invited, if that's what you want to know."

Shad's face has ripened in the past five seconds. Link would not pass it up.

"Oh," he teased, "This is one of those initiatory excursions that end up with the traditional cuddle-by-the-warm-fire denouement," he insinuatingly hooted.

At this Shad, still thoroughly embarrassed, stood and said, defensively, "It's not like that at all. It's only that I've been telling Ashei about my researches on the Oocca―"

"Again."

"And ―yes, _again_, Link, it was my father's fundamental research so _yes_, will you please stop teasing me about it? ― she supposed that we could probably find more information in the ruins of a fort far in the Snowpeak province. Rumour has it the place had a rather extensive library before it was abandoned and left to the cold."

Colin glanced at Link, because the young hero had suddenly grown a little tense.

"Is that so?" The question was too offhand to be uninterested. Colin suspected that either Link knew something about these ruins or he was devoured by the need to go explore them.

"The building itself is at a week's distance from Zora's Domain, climbing and hiking in the snow," Ashei said. "It's nearly inaccessible, with the road leading to it now completely untraceable or the rock formations otherwise collapsed. It's a risky trip, but I've done it once before."

Link's voice had lost his amusement when he asked, very seriously, "Have you ever heard about Yeto and Yeta?"

Shad looked a little confused, but Ashei met Link's serious look with her usual blank expression.

"The snow beasts?" She asked. Link seemed surprised that she knew what he was talking about, but she continued, "Yeah, I encountered Yeto six months back. I've been sending him fish and other provisions for a while now, though I typically don't venture further than the ice lake."

This seemed to relieve Link. "So you know they exist. Good. Wouldn't do good to give anyone any nasty surprises." He glanced at Shad, who still seemed a little confused. He nodded at the scholar. "Does he know?"

"Yeah," Ashei said, still as detachedly. "But even snow beasts don't scare him. All he cares about are his Oocca things."

"They're not things," Shad said patiently. "And I've been to Celestia already."

"Celestia?" This time, it was Link's turn to look confused.

"The city in the sky. Auru reported that there was a cannon in lower Lake Hylia, and upon closer inspection, I realised it was the cannon we found together four years ago. Remember?"

"Yeah. I had it fixed at an astronomical sum," Link said, grinning.

"So," Shad said, a little bit accusingly, "you knew that it was directly aimed at Celestia? That all this time the sky city of the Oocca was so easily accessible?"

"I did…" Link winced at Shad's dark glare. "But I was in a hurry and I couldn't share the information with you at the time."

"It doesn't matter," the scholar said, waving it off. "Anyhow," he said, "I've been helping the Oocca repair the damage some dragon apparently wreaked on their city. You wouldn't believe their technological advances. Everything is so smooth and the air is so clear. I've resolved to research their technology, write a report, and present it to the princess. But for that I need more mechanical and practical essays―"

"In short," Ashei interrupted, cutting Shad's long-winded explanation, causing the good-looking scholar to look comically downcast, "he wants to find more archives. And who're the kids?"

Link turned to Colin and Talo. "Well, Shad might have met them already. They were in Kakariko at the time where we were researching the sky script. They're Colin and Talo. Colin is Rusl's son. Boys, this is Shad and Ashei."

"Have you told them about the Oocca?" Shad asked, and before Talo could foolishly reply by the negative, Link nodded.

"I did. They know all about them."

Shad nodded approvingly then seemed to be struck with a thought, "You mentioned… How is good old Rusl doing?"

Link glanced at Colin, who smiled.

"He's staying with my mother and Aryll. He doesn't want to stray too far, just in case."

Shad nodded. "I can understand that." He glanced at Ashei, then said, "So you fellows are here as Ordona representatives?"

"That's right." Link took another sip of his ale. "We have to announce our arrival for tomorrow, but I was wondering if you could quickly give me a break-down of any other diplomatic news I might have missed in the past few months…?"

Talo yawned, and Colin too felt boredom take over. Link glanced over at them, and his face softened into understanding.

"Boys," he said and they looked up, "why don't you go scout out the city? Just make sure to be back here around seven for a quick dinner, all right? Here." He handed them both fifty rupees, then nodded them off.

With gratitude and large excited grins, they took off. They lifted the curtain and walked out, smiling at Telma.

"Don't get lost now, sweethearts."

"We won't, Telma," Talo said. "I have a great sense of direction."

They got lost.

It wasn't entirely their fault, to be fair, Colin mused as he sat for a breather on the side of the central fountain, trying to remember where Telma's bar was located from here. Their enthusiasm had carried them away as they'd tried to explore every shop and stall they could find. So now, at his side, Talo was sulkily throwing tiny rocks into the fountain, trying to hit the statue in the centre or make interesting splash patterns.

At least, Colin considered, they'd managed to get through the afternoon without getting into a fight. The city was too big and impressive and there were too many things to see for them to concentrate on their usual competitiveness anyway.

The sun was quickly setting, and it cast the city in beautiful, peaceful orange light. He watched as the townsfolk continued their harried pace. He was breathless just looking at them.

"So what now?" Talo asked, sitting on the side of the fountain next to Colin. He was restless. Where the city tired Colin, it made Talo overactive, and it ultimately exhausted both of them.

"Well, Telma's bar is in the southern thoroughfare, so…" He looked back at the tall castle towers behind them. The castle was north; that much he knew. He then turned back to look at the wall of buildings around the plaza, and vaguely indicated the great mass of rooftops and lively alleys opposite of them, "It's somewhere in that direction."

Talo let out a loud sigh. "That's a bother."

"It is," Colin nodded.

They fell silent. Behind them, the fountain kept on gurgling. The people continued to walk. The clock tower struck six times.

They'd visited plenty of shops. They'd gotten their fortune told ―and decided that it was a load of goat dung― and they'd met with Agitha, the bug princess. They'd tried out target shooting in a game stall. They'd visited Malo Mart, and Talo had gotten a free baby Bombling as a gift from Malver, the store's manager, simply because he was Malo's older brother. The two boys had then had to fight their way out of the store because Talo had nearly gotten mobbed by dancing, over-enthusiastic Malo fans.

They'd burst out onto the plaza, laughing and breathless, and soon afterwards realised that they had no idea which street to take in order to reach Telma's bar again.

So they sat on the fountain side, bummed out. The baby Bombling was scurrying around in Talo's hands.

"Colin? Talo?"

Colin looked up when he heard his name being called.

And he froze.

"Luda?" Talo's memory was commendable, though it wasn't enough for them to find their way around town.

The Kakariko shaman's daughter was smiling. They hadn't seen her in four years.

It was amazing what four years could do to a girl, Colin thought, feeling himself flush in embarrassment. It had made her previously boyish figure turn into a shapely, earth-coloured beauty. Her pitch-black hair had grown long, and she kept it in a multitude of braids, as her father Renado did. She wore a long, adjusted tunic, decorated with traditional Kakariko embroidery, over a pair of very short pants. Her thighs disappeared near the knee in long decorated boots. She was carrying a small pouch of belongings, as though she also had arrived in Castle Town recently.

"What are you boys doing here?" She asked, smiling gladly, revealing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Ah… um…"

"Resting," Talo said, nudging Colin to get his act together. They weren't exactly ashamed of being lost, but they still weren't eager to announce it publicly.

"Resting…?" Luda dropped her pack at her feet, looking down at them. She laughed a little, and the sound was deep, somewhat womanly. "Oh, I meant, what are you doing in Castle Town?"

"We're here to represent the Ordona province," Colin said, glad that they weren't exploring more specific matters.

Luda's deep brown eyes were approving, and she looked at them with renewed interest. "Just the two of you?"

"Well," Colin said, smiling sheepishly, "Link is with us too."

Luda smiled. "I see. Where is he?"

Talo, alarmed that the conversation might stray towards the hero again, chose to say, "Never mind that. What are _you_ doing here?"

Colin didn't say anything, but he was glad that Talo had made that decision. He couldn't remember liking a girl's voice that much, and the thought was both interesting and mortifying.

Luda sat between them, causing both boys to flush ―they weren't accustomed to girls their own age, and for the first time the realisation struck home― and declared, "Kakariko Village needed a representative, and father is too busy managing the new villagers' arrival."

"Kakariko Village?" Colin blinked in curiosity. "Aren't you supposed to represent the whole province of Eldin?"

Luda shook her head. "Eldin is too vast for that. I'm the representative of Kakariko, and the Gorons are represented by Darbus."

The boys fell silent in contemplation. Warily, Talo glanced around, trying to spot the hulking rocky mass of the Goron patriarch in the crowd. Luda giggled a little.

"He came ahead of time and he's staying somewhere in the castle gardens."

"Oh."

Colin couldn't help but feel that there was something about their companionship to Luda that had shifted. Unable to remain seated, Talo stood again. His Bombling fell at Luda's feet, and the girl's eyebrows raised. She reached down to take a hold of the scurrying critter before it could get away.

"A baby Bombling?" She asked, smiling. "Barnes did tell me that they didn't acquire explosive properties before maturity, but I hadn't imagined ever seeing a real one."

Talo looked a little annoyed, and he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, Malver gave it to me, and I don't know what I'd do with it back in Ordon."

"It's true it'd be better off in Kakariko with its kind," Luda wisely said. "Though I did hear that a small colony of Bomblings made up the fauna of the Faron province."

Talo scowled. "I don't know…" He glanced at Colin, who until then had made no comment, unsure of how they'd turn the conversation away from the admittedly boring subject of fauna. Struck with an idea, Talo said, "I don't think I'd be good keeping it for that long. It would make parting with it too hard."

Luda smiled gently. "I guess that's true."

When Talo made another eye contact with Colin, the blonde boy spoke up. "Maybe you should keep it, Luda."

Luda's dark eyes lit up. She was generally soft-spoken, but seeing her face become so hopeful made the boys eager to please her. Talo stepped in front of her, and Colin was suddenly aware that Luda was now shorter than both of them, and not only because she was sitting. Years away from people his age had made him rather oblivious to how tall he'd grown and how square his shoulders had become.

"I could?" Luda asked, still as controlled, but there was no mistaking her enthusiasm.

"Sure, whatever," Talo said, shrugging it off. He wasn't comfortable around girls and hardly knew how to behave with them, but Colin noticed that he was looking at Luda rather tenderly, in spite of his detached scowl.

Something struck Colin ―Talo was interested in Luda, by Ordona― and he was suddenly eager to have his share of the girl's attentions.

"How have things been in Kakariko?" He asked, and the girl ―or, he amended, the young woman― turned to smile at him.

"Quite well," she answered. "People are repopulating it. City dwellers have come to appreciate the calm and move away from the bustle of Castle Town. A nice innkeeper renovated the hotel, and Gor Ebizo runs Malo's shop. Barnes has been making wild profit selling bombs to those who wish to make more room in the canyon to build more houses. And Impaz ―she's a Sheikah descendant that used to live in the Hidden Village, an acquaintance of Link and Ilia's― has bought one of the houses across the inn."

"So," Colin said, smiling, "your hands must be full."

Luda nodded. "But I came here to give that report to the princess on father's behalf." She looked up, and her face brightened. "Is that Link over there?"

Colin and Talo turned. Link was coming from the western thoroughfare, lost in thought. He looked absolutely lost in some sort of melancholic musing, his typical smile completely absent from his features. The hero's blue eyes looked up at the castle towers, and with the sunset light hitting him obliquely, he looked fully unlike himself, to the point that Colin had to blink to make sure he was indeed staring at the Ordon hero.

"What's wrong with him?" Talo asked, troubled by Link's visible and uncharacteristic mood change.

"I don't know," Colin answered.

"He looks so lonely," Luda said, her voice soft and through which permeated sadness. The boys had very momentarily forgotten about her, but when her words sunk in, they turned back to look at the hero, who was now standing immobile amidst the crowd, getting brushed and shoved from time to time, but seemingly not noticing it.

In the orange glow of sunset, where the shadows were at their longest, with the fading warmth of day, Link looked so forlorn that the image shook the boys to their core.

"I've never seen him like this," Luda said.

Talo's eyes were wide, and Colin knew that he too felt the sudden impact the picture had on him. "What's… what is wrong with him? Did something happen?" He asked again.

Link wasn't supposed to be like this. It made no sense. Link had always, throughout their young lives, seemed infallible and cheerful. Nothing gave them more courage than looking upon the hero, confident that if Link was strong, they had something to look forward to. Link did not falter or give up; Link was always in a good mood and selfless.

So why did he look so vulnerable as he looked upon the high towers?

Then, Link started walking, and his pace was resolute. Without consulting one another, the three young travellers knew they had to follow him. Luda carefully picked up the Bombling and placed it in an empty pouch on her belt.

They ran around the circular fountain and fell into step at a safe distance behind the hero. He passed under the large castle archway, and up the broad steps. Here too, people bustled. There was a short line of travellers waiting to talk to a man at a temporary table. Link passed in front of all of them, and before anyone could protest, placed a slip of paper on the table with a smile. He raised both hands to the people in line, indicating that he meant no more urgent business and wouldn't hold them up.

His usual smile was back.

The man at the table opened the folded paper and his eyes skimmed over the writing. Before Link could walk away, he called to him.

"Hey, sir! You're Sir Link of Ordona?"

Link turned, a little surprised. The man outstretched a sealed envelope to the hero. From afar, it was difficult to make out, but Colin was confident that it was marked with the royal phoenix emblem. Link didn't, however, open it in front of a crowd of suddenly curious onlookers, choosing to pocket it instead. Colin deduced that no one else had received royal communiqués all day.

"What's in the letter?" Talo asked, mostly to himself, since obviously neither of his companions had a clue.

Luda glanced between the two boys.

Colin smirked. "I don't know. Yet. We'll find out, though. For now," He motioned to the two to follow him, "let's lay low and pretend nothing's out of place. And Luda, hold onto that Bombling, alright?"

"What are you planning?" Talo asked, mildly annoyed but helplessly curious, as they walked out of their previous hiding spot and followed Colin as the blonde boy made his way to the hero, who was walking back towards the plaza.

"I'll tell you later. Come on… _Link_!"

When he heard his name being called, the twenty-two year-old turned, and his face stretched into a genuine smile. It was hard to imagine that just moments ago, he had looked so frighteningly downcast.

"Colin, Talo. Luda?" He shot the girl a greeting smile. "Here on your father's behalf, I suppose?"

Luda nodded.

"And what have you boys been up to all day?" Link asked.

Before Talo could reply, Colin shrugged and said, "Exploring the city. Are you going back to the bar?"

Link nodded. "Yep. I'm done with my errands for the day. I signed us up for the Summit." He jutted a thumb in the direction of the castle. "So we're free to have supper and turn in early. It's been a long day."

It was hard to pretend that they hadn't witnessed Link's moment of weakness earlier, and the boys had trouble to figure out how to cope with their shattered image of a hero. Still, the notion that they weren't lost anymore was enough to keep their smiles on their faces.

"You coming with us, Luda?" Link asked, politely, out of respect for the fact that she was Renado's daughter.

"If it's no trouble," Luda calmly replied, not missing Colin and Talo's eager looks from behind Link's back.

"Of course not," Link said, waving it off. "I'm sure you've plenty of news to share."

And so, while Luda was helping Link catch up on Kakariko news ―something that interested the hero much more than it interested the boys in light of the fact that he knew more people and facts about the world― Talo and Colin trailed behind, just out of earshot.

"What's your plan?" The chestnut-haired apprentice asked.

"We want to get an eye on that letter," Colin said, keeping his voice low. "But we have to wait until we're sure that Link has already broken the seal on it."

"You think the _princess_ sent it?"

Colin shook his head. "I don't know." His eyes fell on Luda's back, and he felt his face flush. "But I'm sure glad she chose to come with us."

Talo shot the blonde apprentice a dirty look. "What does that have to do with anything? You're trying to get a head start on her or something?" There was no mistaking his suspicious jealousy. It was unfortunate; they'd gotten another reason to bicker.

"Yes, well, no―" Colin did his best to control his embarrassment, and said, "that's not what I meant. We're going to need the baby Bombling."

"I'm sure that's all you meant," Talo said, sarcastic and aggressive. "Because you weren't giving her the kind of look my dad gives my mum."

Colin couldn't help it. He slugged Talo. Soon, the boys were rolling on the pavement, exchanging kicks and punches, as street urchins cheered them on. They weren't quite serious; they often fought without more results than a few bruises and scratches, but in the weakened daylight, as men passed in the streets to light the city's torches, they couldn't help but brawl. They'd held back all day, and there was just a limit to their reciprocated civility.

Their match was short-lived. Soon, Link had them both by the scruff of their shirts, looking mildly exasperated and also quite amused. Luda, on her part, looked a little surprised, unsure of what could have caused their sudden fight.

"Isn't there a way for you two to behave?" Link asked, not really expecting them to reply.

"You really want an answer to that?" Talo, grinning, asked, wiping the corner of his mouth with his wrist, looking at Colin without malice, only with the thrill of spending energy on pointless fights making his eyes shine.

Colin returned the smirk, breaking away from Link's stern hold. "I was just giving him what was coming to him."

Talo, laughing, raised a fist in warning, "Watch it, _blondie_!"

"_Pint-size_."

"Cubs," Link said, letting them get back to their argument, raising his eyes to the darkening sky helplessly. "You boys remind me of wolf cubs."

"Wolves are cool," Talo remarked, and Link shook his head, his eyes secretly amused, before turning his attention back to Luda's report.

Soon, they were sitting in Telma's bar again, around the table behind the curtain. Shad, Ashei and Auru were already there, and they greeted the shaman Renado's daughter with the respect she was due.

The meal was plentiful, and they were reaching the dessert, all in a full-blown conversation about horse riding and archery, when Telma pushed the curtain aside and interrupted them.

"Hey, everyone, look at who came for a visit."

Colin turned and Link stood. A Zora boy, the one Link and Renado had rescued four years ago, was standing before them. Of the Zora child, though, nothing remained: this one was now a Prince of his people, and he'd at some point grown into an adult Zora's body, which he now covered with light, water worn decorated cloth. He was their age, though, so Colin assumed that Zoras merely matured faster than humans.

"Prince Ralis!" Link said, welcoming and particularly glad to see the Zora. The young royal stood as tall as the hero, and they gave one another friendly claps on the back, standing at a respectful distance from one another. "Healthier than ever, I see!"

Ralis nodded. He was far more solemn and respectable now, but when he noticed Colin, Talo and Luda, all his seriousness melted away and turned into joy.

"Colin, Luda, Talo!" He grinned at the three youths, his bare feet light and soundless on the floor, as he got closer. "I've wondered how you were!"

It was peculiar, Colin mused, to be considered a friend of royalty, but he found it wasn't an unpleasant concept. As a result, he smiled and embraced his old friend. He didn't know whether it was the right behaviour for a prince, but he didn't care much. The prince's cold, slippery, scaled skin pulsed like his own, and the embrace was returned with much gratitude.

"How have you been, Ralis?" Luda asked, not bothering with formalities. This didn't seem to bother the prince, who remembered only too well how they had saved his life four years ago.

"Very good," he answered earnestly. "I'm here as an emissary for the Zora people. We're doing great efforts to rebuild open trade routes with the rest of Hyrule, and so far it's been going quite well."

The group, therefore, continued its conversation without awkwardness. Even having a prince and a hero in their circle didn't seem to faze anyone. Colin was glad for it. He could hardly remember being so welcome in a band of adults.

"So," Luda's whisper suddenly tickled his ear, and it surprised him, "what are we doing about the letter?"

It was dark out, and if Colin wanted to find out about the letter, he'd have to get Link to read it, quickly, then get his hands on it, before they turned in for the night.

Luckily, Ralis would unknowingly help him.

"I arranged for a private meeting with the princess," the Zora was saying. "In order to discuss various arrangements and trade agreements." He took a damp cloth from a water basin nearby and humidified his forehead ―Telma had ensured he wouldn't dry up, since Zoras couldn't stay away from water too long.

"Is that so?" Shad said.

"I'm nervous, to tell the truth," Ralis admitted. "I've only ever met her once, and not for long. She's said to be quite the imposing presence."

Colin winked at Luda ―who looked a little flustered― then asked, "Link met the princess before, hasn't he? Is she really all that bad, Link?"

Link, who until then had been contemplating the bottom of his bock of ale, looked up suddenly. He laughed lightly. "Well, I met her, yes… A few times." When everyone looked at him either in surprise or inquiry, he hurried to add, "She's a dedicated woman, and she means all the good in the world…" He trailed off again, as if he suddenly remembered something. His hand went for his belt pouch, and Colin knew he'd only just recalled the letter. "I… Well, she's…" Link looked a little at a loss. Finally, he concluded, "She won't hurt you, Ralis. She's much kinder and giving than you'd think. She's willing to sacrifice herself for the good of another being."

This seemed to satisfy the adult audience's curiosity, but when Link stood and excused himself with a smile, his words ever as polite, Colin, Talo and Luda were at complete attention.

"Talo," Colin whispered, "you remember that trick we pulled on Beth, where we stole bee larvae from her mum's shop to go fishing for greengills in Faron's spring?"

Talo nodded. "Yeah, I remember… but won't we need a frog?"

Luda's thin brows rose high on her forehead.

"Not this time," Colin said, then turned to Luda. "We have another distraction."

Luda raised a finger to point at herself. "Me?"

"No," Colin said. "The Bombling."

Luda and Talo's eyes suddenly widened in comprehension. Colin stood, and, to the group of adults, he excused them, claiming that they were tired and were going to turn in.

Subtly, Luda checked if Link was on the other side of the curtain. Luckily, he was leaning against Telma's counter, reading the letter he'd received earlier, his face concentrated and perfectly serious.

"He's handsome when he's focused," Luda commented under her breath, mostly to annoy the Ordon boys. It worked, because they shot her miffed scowls.

"Just do your part, already," Talo mumbled.

Luda smiled, carefully took out the baby Bombling from her pouch, and released it on the floor. Glad to be free, the critter started to scurry all over the place.

Luda waited a moment then let out a high-pitched, anguished scream. Many patrons jumped in surprise and looked at her, wondering what the fuss was all about. Link, too, turned, and shot Luda a stunned glance.

"My Bombling!" She said, pointing at the scurrying, armoured, green insect.

At this, patrons stood, trying to spot the potential explosive, letting out squeaks and shrieks of panic. Link too stepped away from the counter, trying to spot the animal. The commotion was all Colin and Talo needed.

Colin bumped into Link, and said, "Link, help Luda get it back! It's just a baby, so it's not dangerous, but―"

"Don't step on it!" Luda wailed, uncharacteristically hysterical, and it was all the boys could do not to laugh and keep their horrified faces. Link, unaccustomed to seeing Luda in such a state, hurried to take out a bottle and stepped towards the scurrying critter, which all the patrons strove to avoid.

"There it is!" They fearfully and unhelpfully pointed out to the hero, who, though not alarmed, had a face that clearly asked since when Luda had a Bombling pet.

"Don't hurt it!" Luda continued, keeping all the focus on the action.

Colin gave Talo the signal.

Talo snatched the letter from the counter where Link had temporarily left it. He was about to withdraw his arm when Telma tapped a serving spoon on his retreating hand. Caught in the act, Talo could only stare wide-eyed at the motherly barkeep.

"What's this?" Telma asked, clearly aware of their doings.

"Please, Telma," Colin pleadingly hissed. "We're not stealing it."

Telma rolled her eyes, but let Talo take the letter long enough for him to skim over its contents. To Colin, she said, "This better be the last time you get my bar in such an uproar."

Colin nodded, relieved. "It is, I promise."

Talo finished reading the letter and placed it back onto the counter, avoiding Telma's reprimanding look. Colin shot the chestnut-haired boy an inquisitive look, but Talo only stared back pallidly, motioning that he'd spill everything later.

A few seconds later, there was a cheer, and Link stood up, holding the bottled Bombling, looking bemused but not reproachful. He carefully gave the critter back to Luda, who gratefully placed it in her pouch. By now, Colin and Talo were at a good distance away from the letter, looking as relieved as their acting skills allowed them to be.

"Try to keep an eye on it, alright?" The hero kindly suggested, and Luda feigned ―at least, the boys hoped it was feigned― a blush.

"I will," she meekly said. "Thank you, Link."

"Well," Colin said, pulling on Luda and Talo's sleeves, as a sign that it was time to go, "we're turning in, alright, Link?"

The hero pocketed his letter and looked at them in surprise. Then, he smiled. "Alright, then. Good night boys, good night, Luda. If you want someone to escort you back to your own inn, just tell me, alright?"

"I'll think about it," Luda diplomatically answered. "Thank you."

They did their best not to run out of the bar. They crossed the courtyard, and Colin unlocked their room's door. It was quite dark out, now, and torchlight was all they had to go by. Their room was dark, but Colin lit all the candles, which cast the room in a warm glow. He motioned to the two others to come in, which Talo did without a second thought.

But Luda lingered at the door, looking in and trying to hold in her blush.

"Hey, Luda? Hurry up, the moths might come in," Talo urged.

"Well," she said, "it's just… my father told me it was rather dishonourable for a girl to enter a boys' room without―"

"Bollocks to your father," Talo crudely said, clearly not understanding what the fuss was about. "What's wrong with us?"

Colin cleared his throat, having caught on quite swiftly. He was glad for the candlelight: it hid his flushed face. "I think it's not―"

"What, you think we're going to rough you up or something?" Talo continued, still oblivious to Luda's embarrassed look. "We wouldn't gang up on a girl. That's just not a nice thing to―"

"What he means to say," Colin more diplomatically interrupted, "is that we promise not to do anything out of line."

Somewhat comforted, Luda stepped in. As he closed the door, Talo's mind suddenly seemed to click into place, and his cheeks darkened. "Oh," he suddenly said, finally understanding what they'd been alluding at, and his two companions chuckled awkwardly.

They stood quietly in the room, when suddenly Luda cleared her throat, making the boys look up sharply, and she said, "Well…? What was in the letter?"

This fully dissipated all their embarrassment. Talo's face took on a conspiratorial look, as he revealed just what the royal missive could have contained.

"The princess herself asked Link to meet her in the gardens tomorrow at sunset," he said, excitedly.

"In the gardens?" Colin repeated, confused. "Not her audition room?"

"At sunset?" Luda asked, her face turning thoughtful. "That's rather romantic, don't you think?"

"Are you sure you read right?" Colin asked, suspicious.

Talo let out a loud sigh. "I know what I read, alright? The princess wrote it herself, asking that Link meet her in the gardens, near the door to the stables and shooting grounds, at sunset. Apparently she has something she wants to share with him."

"Share?" Colin confusedly mumbled. "With Link?"

"You think she wants to split up an amount of money with him?" Talo excitedly asked. "Like a good two thousand rupees?"

"Of course not, silly," Luda said. "Obviously," she sighed a little, "she wants to share a kiss with him."

Talo rolled his eyes. "Since when are _you_ a romantic?"

"Since when are you muscular?" Luda retorted, and this caused Talo to fall silent as he tried to contain his pride.

"I never saw the princess before," Colin absently said.

"Me neither," Luda declared, sitting next to him thoughtfully. "I wonder if she's really as beautiful as they say."

"I bet she is," Talo mumbled. "And I bet there's something going on between Link and the princess that he doesn't talk about. Did you see how awkward he was about her when Ralis brought it up? That's gotta mean something."

The three of them fell silent in contemplation. A candle's flame flickered.

"We're going to follow him, aren't we?" Luda's voice held a sort of tone that anticipated the inevitable.

"Obviously," both Talo and Colin replied without hesitation.

They talked about their plans for another short while, when Luda yawned. They escorted her to the door, offering to accompany her to her inn, but she shook her head, claiming she'd ask Link to go with her, in case she could find out more about his plans for tomorrow's evening.

"Besides," she added, winking, "I wouldn't want you to lose your way in the city at this time of night."

The boys shut the door on her teasing giggles. They tried to be upset, but they only wound up exchanging rueful smiles.

* * *

**And it still isn't over! Wait until the final part!**

**Keep reading!**


	3. Part 3

**Finally the last part! Read all extra notes at the end before making any comments or leaving reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Summit  
Part 3  
By CM**

The night was deep and pleasant. All too soon, they awoke to the sound of Link knocking cheerfully on their door. The sound, as Talo vocally expressed, was not welcome, and the darker-haired of the two threw a pillow at the door weakly.

"Rise and shine!" Link nevertheless commanded. "Today's the day you finally get to meet the princess!"

The boys sat up suddenly in their respective beds, exchanging looks. Did Luda rat out on them? The thought made them panicky, when suddenly Colin whispered, "Oh, no. That's right. Today's the Summit. We're _supposed_ to see the princess."

Infinitely relieved, they fell back on their mattresses, sighing in reassurance.

There was a short silence, when suddenly Colin repeated, with sharp clarity, as though it had only just occurred to him, "Dear gods. Today's the Summit."

"… Damned Spirit!" Talo suddenly cussed, sitting up straight, and they heard Link sigh loudly on the other side of the door as he walked away, mumbling about inappropriate language.

Two hours later, after quick preparations and a healthy meal, they were standing in front of the castle's massive doors, dressed in the traditional Ordonian garb. Link was looking up at the towers, and though the boys searched his profile, they found no sign of yesterday's melancholy. He was as good-humoured as usual. Colin started to doubt that perhaps he'd only dreamed Link's sadness, but a quick glance at Talo's face indicated that he, too, recalled the hero's expression.

No sense trying to understand for now. They were ushered into the vast gardens of the castle.

The sky overhead was blue and fluffy white clouds drifted lazily in the broad expanse of it. The gardens themselves were lush and green, reminiscent of Ordon greenery. Also, the city bustle quieted down to the point that Colin wondered if perhaps they hadn't stepped into another world. The towers rose high against the sky, their delicate forms and arches and pathways a pearly grey that looked like shreds and chips of stone of impressive size and intimidating fragility.

The boys had to pause and admire the awe-inspiring construction. They really _were_ country bumpkins if _this_ is what Link had meant when he'd said 'castle'. Even in his most grandiose thoughts, Colin hadn't come close to knowing how immense this place was.

Talo nudged him, and nodded surreptitiously to their right. Colin glanced there, and saw the stables. His eyes widening in understanding, he gave Talo a comprehensive look, then motioned for the two of them to catch up with Link.

The throne room, Colin soon learned, was at the highest point of the castle. This meant climbing seemingly endless flights of stairs and walking long, ostentatious carpeted hallways. If he hadn't trained with Link all this time, Colin was confident that he'd have run out of breath a good four stories lower.

They finally stepped out onto a large balcony, and from here, Colin was sure he could see as far south as Ordon. The wind was strong, and he was sure he had but to outstretch his hand to touch the clouds. It was the most breathtaking view he'd ever seen.

"Colin, come on. The Princess expects us."

Colin turned and caught up to Link and Talo as they climbed the final flight of stairs.

The throne room was impressive too, with columns and statues of haunting beauty. Sunlight entered here unrestrained. The hall was lively with people. The Hyrule Summit concerned emissaries from all over Hyrule, and they all chatted away as they waited their turn.

Colin's eyes followed the blue carpet up to the far end of the room, and saw a heavy, white marble throne there. And on the throne presided one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on.

"That's Princess Zelda," Link softly said, noticing the direction of Colin's gaze. "One of the wisest and fairest beings in Hyrule."

"Mother used to say that fairies were fair and wise, but I bet fairies aren't that beautiful," Colin whispered, smiling.

Link chuckled. "As a matter of fact, they aren't."

"Yeah right," Talo mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Like you ever met a fairy to compare her with, Link."

Link didn't grace Talo with a response, but he nonetheless sent Colin a conspiratorial wink.

"Your highness," their guide said, and the princess' gentle blue eyes turned towards them. "The emissaries from Ordona Province. Sir Link, Sir Colin, and Sir Talo."

Until then, the room had been humming with discussions, but when the princess failed to respond, a hush fell over the guests.

Uncertain, Colin and Talo exchanged glances then looked at Link. The hero's face was serious, and his gaze did not waver: he and Princess Zelda were looking at one another so directly that it seemed they were trying to communicate through thoughts alone.

There was a muted gasp: the princess had stood from her throne. This was, apparently, unexpected.

And, to everyone's stupefaction, Princess Zelda's serious look melted into a heartfelt smile as she hurried to descend the steps and walk over to Link.

Colin and Talo could only watch in shock as Link suddenly let the princess embrace him; he even wrapped his arms around her! They stayed like this, silently, as every onlooker gaped in stupefaction, until finally they broke away and the Princess finally said, her voice soft and gentle, "Chosen hero. I was looking forward to this day."

"As was I," Link politely said, curtly bowing, and the princess looked amusedly pained by his observance of courtesy. "I was wondering how you fared in the past year, since we last saw one another." There was something theatrical about their words, but Colin couldn't pinpoint why he felt that way about it.

"Quite well. Come." She smiled ever so gently at the boys, giving them the same warm look, before turning back to Link. "I expected you later in the day. You arrived yesterday, haven't you?"

It wasn't long before the boys realised that the princess, in spite of her kindness, was much more interested in Link's words than anything they could have told her. They didn't really blame her: she and Link had much more in common than they did. So they strayed and started walking around the room.

It wasn't long before Luda, dressed in the traditional Kakariko apparel, hurried over to them. She was quite a sight, and Colin and Talo refrained from looking at one another, in case either of them got jealous. She shot a strange look at the Princess who sat across the room on her throne, with Link seated unusually close, speaking in low tones, a faint smile on both their faces.

"She didn't look nearly that happy to see anyone else. Glad, maybe," Luda conceded, "but…"

"It's hard to believe that they're supposed to meet up later today, though," Colin remarked. "Sure, they look friendly, but not all that suspicious."

At this point, Ralis walked over to them. He's been talking with a few emissaries from Zora colonies on the outskirts of Hyrule, but he made a point of greeting them. The Prince bowed, shook hands with Colin and Talo, before pressing a kiss to Luda's hand.

It occurred to the boys that perhaps they hadn't been courteous enough towards the girl, but Luda shot them an embarrassed smile that told them she wasn't comfortable with the formalities either. Ralis seemed a little pained by the rules as well ―he was still their age, after all― and he righted himself.

"It seems to me," he commented, "that Link knows the Princess far better than he willingly claims."

"That's also what we were thinking," Luda said, but quickly chose to change the subject. "Oh, look, there's Darbus!"

The massive Goron patriarch was hard to miss. He towered over all the other representatives with a sort of hulking, threatening presence that, they knew, was just for show. Gor Coron accompanied him and they were discussing the mining industry with a few other Goron emissaries from the outer reaches of Hyrule.

"He looks like he's doing good," Colin observed.

"For his age," Talo mumbled, but then he paused, and asked, "How old is he anyway?"

Luda giggled. "A hundred and forty-five years old."

The boys glanced at her to see if she was lying or not.

"Well," Luda said, shrugging a little, "he's a rock. A hundred and forty-five is relatively young for a rock eater. Gor Ebizo and Gor Liggs are both over three hundred."

The thought was intimidating. It was true that the Gorons had looked roughened by age, but they hadn't suspected just how much time they'd lived in reality. They acted quite gregariously and welcomed change as well as any young generation. It was a humbling thought, to compare oneself to the Goron tribe.

Talo summed up their general impressions with a shudder and an incoherent mumble.

"How long do Zoras live on average, Ralis?" Luda asked, politely, turning to the young monarch.

The Zora prince looked at them, a small expression of shame coming over his features. "The Zoras live to roughly forty years, sometimes less." The boys were stunned. As means of explanation, the boy-Prince added, "Well, for a Zora, the moment one grows too old to swim faster than their prey, they become a burden to the school and prefer to die honourably than depend on others. Royals are sometimes the exception, but they are just as prideful."

It was true, Colin thought. He hadn't seen many Zoras, but all of those he'd seen seemed to be in the prime of their existence.

"But Zoras are so athletic!" Luda exclaimed. "It's so hard to imagine…!"

"Well," Ralis said, smiling now, which relieved Luda and the boys, "I've discussed this matter with a couple of outlanders, and they've confirmed that trading with Hylians helped the older Zora live for at least a decade more. Pride is dying out, and in our case it's a positive thing." He grinned.

"I wonder what an old Zora looks like," Talo said, smirking.

Ralis scrunched his nose ―he had no nostrils, as that nose was merely a physical cartilaginous prominence, but if he'd had nostrils, no doubt they'd have flared comically― and he said, "Their scales grow white and somewhat translucent." He laughed a little. "And their fins get a little frayed. It's a strange sight."

"Maybe if you open trade with Hylians," Luda suggested, "the Zora school will live longer too!"

Ralis nodded. "That's mostly why I came. The idea upsets the more old-fashioned minds of the Domain, but…" He shrugged. "I'm Prince, and I'm in charge."

Colin and Talo laughed.

"You tell 'em, Ralis!"

At that moment, there was a tiny chorus of horns and the four young emissaries turned. Link was standing now, no longer by the princess' side, and he was motioning for them to come over. They hurried to get closer. Something was about to happen. Ralis waved to them then joined his group of advisors again. Luda waved as well, going to join the familiar presences of the Goron leaders. It seemed that the numerous emissaries were organizing themselves by province, even though the Princess had never requested such a thing.

She stood before them, smiling gently and benevolently. Servants brought a long table and set it before the few steps that lead to the throne, followed by many chairs. The Princess kindly motioned for all to take a seat, which they did quietly. Colin and Talo flanked Link, wondering what was about to happen.

When everyone had found a seat and complete silence had fallen over the assembly, the Princess gently spoke.

"Greetings," she said, and she was met with a few quiet responses. She smiled. "It is an honour to welcome you all to this annual Hyrule Summit. As most of you already know, it was established centuries back by my ascendant in order to ensure the prosperity of Hyrule and its many denizens." She calmly came down the steps and sat at the table with them, to a few emissaries' surprise. "We've discussed a few major issues together as you came in, and before we get into the brunt of things, I wished to express how grateful I am that you are honouring me with your loyalty and friendship. I am confident that we will reach many agreements and work to make this land a truly peaceful and prosperous one."

There were many nods and smiles exchanged. Colin felt glad that the intentions of all were aimed to this one honourable goal. It was comforting and it made him proud to be part of Hyrule.

"If you'll excuse me," an emissary ―he was pale, with platinum blonde hair and red eyes, almost albino, and wore a red eye symbol on his chest; perhaps the symbol of his tribe― softly spoke up. The Princess looked at him with patience and curiosity. "But before we start, we were wondering if we could not offer you our particular gifts, as tribute to your good will."

The Princess seemed a little surprised, almost as though she had forgotten that she was to receive gifts. But then she smiled and laughed a little, and said, "Of course. I'd nearly forgotten. We can start with that, if it will break the ice, so to speak!"

There were a few good-humoured smiles. Colin turned to look at Link. He'd forgotten that Ilia had given him the gift for Zelda back in Ordon, and now he was curious to know what it was that Ordon Village had chosen to give to the Princess. But Link did not glance at him. All he was looking at was Zelda's face, her every movement, almost hypnotically.

He turned and searched for Luda's gaze. The girl was looking at him fixedly too, and they knew with one glance that they thought alike: Link and the Princess had something in common, like a strong friendship or perhaps even shared love. It wasn't clear, though, and Colin preferred not to allude to anything. With one last look, he tried to signify to Luda that they would find out later, at sunset.

And so, a slow, respectful procession began, as emissaries described the gift their clan, tribe, school or province had prepared for her royal highness. The Princess took them all with grace and gratitude, and Colin's mind spun, just thinking about the value of some of those items.

Ralis' gift was a large pouch of fish bait, the kind that attracted the rare and elusive black bass, which the court considered a rare delicacy, along with a map of all the areas where the creature swam rife. The Death Mountain Gorons gave the Princess scrolls explaining magnetism and how to use it. Luda's gift was a charm specially prepared by her father that warded off the spirits that lingered in unrest. Colin thought he heard Link mumble about how that would have been practical four years ago, but when he glanced at the hero, he was merely looking at the wrapped package Ilia had given him.

"What is it, Link?" Talo whispered, unbearably curious.

Link merely smiled at him. "You'll see. We're up next."

And so they were. When the Princess looked at Link expectantly, the hero stood and offered her the pack.

"It is as you specifically requested," he said, softly. "A friend drew the plans, I carved it myself, and it was painted with a special paint that will make it last for a long, very long time."

The Princess carefully unwrapped the gift. And out of it she took a baton.

Talo seemed stunned and disappointed, and many emissaries looked a little confused, wondering why the Princess would have requested such a thing rather than a great quantity of jewels or rare items.

But Colin knew there was something more to the baton. It looked plain, and it was white and varnished, undecorated, but he sensed there was something about the baton that was different.

"This is…" The Princess delicately cradled the item. "Did you…?"

Link smiled. "I spoke to the Fairy of the Winds. She blessed it herself. Now the wind gods themselves shall do the conductor's bidding."

There was a gasp in the assembly.

How, Colin wondered in confusion, could an item or a conductor's baton possibly force the gods to do a mortal's bidding? And why would the Princess request such an item? There was no need for one: Hyrule had no sailors.

But the Princess looked infinitely grateful. Cryptically, she said, "I'm sure this will be very useful one day."

And that was where Link's part ended. He returned to his seat and smiled at both boys.

"I do not know why she requested that item," the hero whispered to answer their unspoken question, bearing no ill will against the Princess and apparently trusting the woman to know best. "But if she did, she must have a reason that we wouldn't possibly hope to grasp in this lifetime. She is Wisdom."

Talo merely looked at Link as though he were half-insane. Colin could not fully understand either, but knew better than to question it. Link would only tease him.

The Summit, after that, was long and tedious. The only other highlight Colin could think of was when Luda exposed Kakariko Village's state. It gave him a reason to look at her pretty face for an extended period of time and examine how she moved her hands to accentuate her words.

He tried not to blush as he remembered that, her exposé finished, she glanced at him and caught him staring. She'd only smiled, her teeth pearly white, and taken her seat again.

It took a long time, but after a short, conclusive and thankful speech, the Princess dismissed the assembly, promising to look into each issue that had been brought up and seek appropriate solutions. People took time to wave goodbye, and when they finally exited the hall, they found out that the sun was already low on the horizon, casting long shadows and bathing the world in a comforting orange light. The view from the high towers of the Castle was more than spectacular. It was breath taking.

Colin paused. There was something about the setting sun that made him melancholic. Link stopped at his side, shooting the boy a curious glance.

As an explanation, Colin merely looked up at the hero, who patiently smiled, and said, "I always feel a strange sadness as dusk falls." Link's eyes widened imperceptibly, but then he settled into a curious look. Colin couldn't meet the hero's eyes, choosing instead to look at the far horizon as it was bathed in blinding orange light. "Dad once said… They say it is the only time when our world intersects with theirs… the lingering spirits who left our world."

Colin didn't know why his father's words had come back, then, but they filled him with a strange feeling, like he could hardly explain his own sadness.

"Loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight," Link softly said, and Colin glanced up. The hero smiled. "Your father said those same words to me, four years ago."

At this, even Talo could not say a word. The three travellers looked upon the sunset, ever so calmly. The sun was touching the horizon now, and soon it would be fading. Colin didn't like seeing the sunset. He always feared he'd never see it rise again.

As though he knew those thoughts, Link said, "I like twilight. It means there was a day, and it means there will be another to follow, no matter how long the night." He ruffled Colin's curly blonde hair affectionately then said, breaking off from their lyrical views, "We should get going. It's a long way down."

Without another word, the boys followed Link down the stairs. Luda, it turned out, was waiting for them in the main hall. Zelda was there too, saying goodbye to the last few emissaries. When the Princess saw the hero, she seemed glad.

Link paused. To the boys, he said, "Why don't you two get going? It's late and you must be hungry."

They knew only too well that Link wasn't nearly as concerned for their stomachs as he claimed, but the thought had to be silenced, lest they smile knowingly and blew their cover.

Luda joined their side and took Colin and Talo's hands. The motion itself made them feel warm, and they let themselves be dragged away.

"Thank you once again, Princess," Luda politely said, forcefully dragging the boys out the massive doors. They hurried down the steps into the gardens, but before they reached the doors to the city, Luda pushed them sideways and they tumbled into a thicket of bushes. There was little space for them to crawl in, but at least they were out of sight. At the bushes grew on the side of the outside walls, the boys, followed by Luda, quietly waded through the thick branches and leaves, finally getting close enough to the stables that they wouldn't miss anything that occurred nearby.

They sat comfortably, backs against the stone, grateful that no guards had taken notice of their disappearance.

Soon, they spotted Link and the Princess as the two young adults came down the paved path in the gardens. There were a few low hedges, but nothing truly hindered their sight. Link was courteously escorting Zelda, and the princess' arm was delicately placed in the crook of the hero's.

"They're so beautiful together," Luda sighed, almost inaudibly, and Talo elbowed her. She shot him a glare, but they eventually just grinned.

By some fortunate circumstance, the hero and the princess chose to sit nearby, just within earshot. There was a stone bench there, and the hero wiped it clear of leaves so that the princess could sit cleanly. He then seated himself next to her, though not so close that it'd be considered intimate. There was no one nearby to spy, yet they did not embrace. It seemed that they were not, as the boys and Luda originally assumed, hopelessly in love, but merely very close friends.

They stayed silent for a short, awkward moment, before Link cleared his throat and said, "I received your note."

Zelda smiled at this, ever so gently. "I thought you ought to know…"

Link looked at her, curiously. He was much easier to read, it seemed to Colin, whenever he was alone with the princess than when he was alone with anyone else. The boy wasn't jealous of his 'older brother', however. He assumed that Link and the Princess merely shared more common experiences. They had, as Link once told him, fought off a power-hungry usurper together, four years ago, after all. The experience seemed to have filled Link with maturity and a thirst for adventure, but he otherwise disliked speaking of it.

"Know what?" Link asked.

Zelda removed her long gloves, and, from Luda's expression, this symbolized something, though he didn't know what. Zelda's now bare hand came to brush against Link's cheek and she said, in a tone that was so low, nearly whispered, that they had to strain to hear properly, "I have found a way to communicate with the Twilight Realm."

Link's expression, at that moment, was a mix of shock and disbelief, as well as rekindled hope. "You… really?"

Zelda lowered her hand, and looked at her pale hands. "When I gave a part of my soul to Midna, she and I were as one for a moment." Colin shot his two companions a glance, and they looked as confused as he felt. Rather than try to figure it out, they decided to keep listening. "When she returned it to me, we had already been together for a time long enough that we were mingled. A part of me remained in her, and she gave me a part of herself in return. I hadn't tried to harness it before, but now…"

Link's face had been serious throughout the explanation, fully attentive. When the princess trailed off, he asked, "So the Mirror was not the only way?"

Zelda's eyes rose to the dark pink sky even as it slowly turned into dark blue. "I can only communicate properly at this time of day, however. I thought you needed to know."

With those words, before Link could say anything, the princess stood from the bench, took a few steps forward, and started praying. Link only sat, transfixed, as though he feared to breathe and ruin all.

Then, to the young eavesdroppers' shock, a dark portal, marked with bright green markings, opened in mid-air. The Princess stopped praying, exhausted, and slumped onto the bench. Link's arm came to support her, but his eyes were fixed on the portal as it pulsed and absorbed air from this world, rejecting air from another land.

From the portal, then, particles of matter came out, and started forming a tall shape. Soon, the shape revealed itself to be womanly in form, and all those present, hidden or not, could only stare, jaw agape, as the form became a beautiful woman, with skin as dark as the portal she came from. Her hair, on its part, was as bright as a sunset sky, her eyes reflecting the bright orange of a setting sun. Her lips were a pale purple, such an unusual colour for a woman's. She wore a black cloak with intricate designs, the kind Colin had never seen before, and under it, black fabric moulded to her form like a second skin.

Colin had seen beautiful women before, but she was definitely a sight, exotic and otherworldly.

"Holy goats," Talo breathed almost inaudibly, and Luda elbowed him in warning.

Link stood from the bench, and Zelda sat up straighter. Hesitantly, as though he couldn't be sure that the woman was real, he stopped some distance away, and merely spoke one word. "Midna…?"

The beauty looked up. She looked pleased, but then her face contorted in teasing annoyance. "And here I thought I was rid of you."

Link's face, which until then had been desperately holding back his hope, broke into a gleeful smile. "I knew it was really you!" He giddily reached for Midna and, to the woman's shock, brought her close in a tight, happy embrace. They were the same size, so the woman called Midna must have been quite tall.

Uncertainly, Midna brought a hand up to pat the hero's shoulder. "Ah… there, there, Link. Are you feeling alright?"

Link broke away and said, excitedly, "Of course I am! It's been four years since we last saw each other!" Suddenly, his joy died down and his face became accusing. "It would have been less if you hadn't broken the damn Mirror in the first place."

Midna sighed. "It was for the best."

"Best of what?" Link asked, now annoyed. "Were you scared the Twilight Realm would become a dream vacation spot or something?"

Midna shuddered. "That would have been quite awful."

Zelda laughed good-humouredly.

Link and Midna exchanged glares, but it was impossible to hide how glad they were to see one another again.

"Well, then," Link asked, "why did you break the Mirror?"

Midna sighed. "The last time Light beings used it, they thought of the Twilight Realm as a waste disposal dimension." She leaned forward and brought a squinting, comical face close to Link's. Detaching every syllable, she said, "We don't want your trash."

Zelda cleared her throat. "I assure you that the sages sent Ganondorf there to bind him in darkness. They were unaware that―"

"That's beside the point and it's too late now," Midna said, waving it off, and Colin wondered by what authority this woman could interrupt a princess. "So maybe I acted a little brashly, who cares? We're here chatting away anyhow, aren't we?"

"Midna, if you weren't the Twilight Princess, I'm sure I would―"

"You'd what, sweetie?" Midna leaned forward, shooting the hero a cute pout. "Hurt me?"

Link let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "By gods, now I'm starting to think breaking that Mirror wasn't such a curse after all! You're as insufferable as always!"

Midna and Zelda laughed at that. Link motioned to the Princess of Hyrule, and said, to the Twilight Princess ―Colin had to wonder how Link knew that many royals―, "Now Zelda had to tire herself out just to call you up here!"

Midna looked at Zelda, and the two women exchanged amused, comprehensive looks.

"She seems fine to me," Midna said, shrugging, sounding detached only to annoy the hero.

It worked. "Damn you to the depths of the dark realm, Midna!"

This didn't seem to bother the woman in the least, but she commented, "Was I called forth just to satisfy his frustrated need to scream at me?"

"I thought he'd be civil," Zelda assured her.

Before Link could spring into another tirade of insults and remarks, Midna placed a hand over his mouth and put an arm around his neck, which worked, unsurprisingly, to quiet the hero in a split-second. He tensed, uncertain, as the Twilight Princess brought her face close to his.

"Now tell me how the little chosen one has fared in the past four years." Link was silent; stupefied that she was still so close to him. Apparently he wasn't comfortable with such overt advances. Exasperated, Midna said, "Nod once for yes and nod twice for no. Have you trained your sword skills?"

Link nodded once, holding back a grin. Midna was listing things off her fingers, as though she was trying to get past the formalities.

"Have you visited your many acquaintances regularly?"

He nodded again, once.

"And ridden a female other than your horse?"

At this, Zelda gasped and laughed out loud. Midna too was grinning in amusement as Link pushed her away, both annoyed and exasperated.

"That's none of your business, Midna!"

"Of course not. Well then, in case you were wondering, the Twilight Realm is faring wonderfully." She glanced up at the sky. "And the night is falling. I should get back soon, or the portal will be harder to pass through."

Link's previous annoyance melted, and he glanced between Zelda and Midna. "What? Already? But…"

"But you still have insults to launch at me?" Midna asked. "Sorry, buddy, but they'll have to wait."

"That's not what I―"

"Don't worry, Link." The Princess' voice was gentle and she had apparently recovered from her previous effort. "Summoning the portal is easier every time I do it. We can arrange to meet again, all three of us."

This relieved the hero. He turned back to Midna, who was looking at the sky, willing time to slow down. "Um… I'm sorry for my outbursts. Now that that's over with, next time we'll have a more serious conversation."

Midna laughed, waving it off. "Don't count on it. I haven't had this much fun in a week. Next time we meet, we're having a brawl."

Link sighed. "And I thought we could act like mature adults."

Midna grinned. "Too bad." She leaned forward and kissed the hero's cheek. "You're too nice of a man, Link. It's so fun to upset you." The hero's face was tinged in pink, but he scowled and crossed his arms ―which was childish enough to disprove his claim of being a mature adult.

Zelda stood and stepped forward. The two princesses smiled at each other then exchanged a respectful embrace.

"Call me back whenever you're together again," Midna said, and Zelda nodded. "We can't be together for long moments at a time, but hopefully we'll find a way to extend my stay."

With those words, she waved to the princess and the hero, then stepped back into the portal, disintegrated into more black particles, and vanished with the portal.

Link was silent for a long moment before he turned to the princess. "May I come back in two weeks?"

Zelda smiled. "You'd be welcome to." And, to the hero's surprise, she also leaned forward and kissed his cheek ―the other cheek.

Before he could say anything, the princess brushed a fallen leaf off his shoulder and shot him a benevolent look, then walked back down the path, leaving the hero in her wake, stunned.

In the bushes, Talo, Luda and Colin exchanged looks.

They sealed a newly formed decision with smirks. They were coming back in two weeks, for sure.

* * *

**Now to address issues that some picky or observant people will have, here's a list of things I anticipated you'll bring up.**

**Lon and Romani, the names of Colin and Talo's horses, are obviously references to Malon (OoT) and Romani (MM). Does that imply that I think that either of these characters are horse-like? No. They're just names, and it's not because TP was set centuries after OoT that an author can't include references. There.**

**Colin's baby sister's name is Aryll! Omg, I played with names and references. Again. See above.**

**Blondie and Pint-size, the insults that Talo and Colin exchange on a regular basis, are a reference to nothing except the boys' physical appearance: Colin is blonde and Talo is shorter than Colin.**

**"Heroics are a lucrative business," is a sentence that I thought to myself when playing through TP. Seriously. Dungeon solving is like, the best way to make mad cash. You just go through a dungeon and you're sure to find way more money than a flimsy 300 rupee wallet can handle (boy was I glad to get the giant wallet!).**

**Celestia, the name Shad claimed was the City in the Sky's, is a name I picked up from the Hylia's unofficial TP soundtrack. It appears in WMP as the CitS' music track title, and I thought, that's a damn good name for a City in the Sky. So Celestia it was.**

**"Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain," is a blatant quote from the _Wizard of Oz_. Not because _Oz_ is one of my favourite movies or anything, but I had to put that quote in because... well... don't you think it just fits? I thought so.**

**As for old Gorons and young Zoras... well, I thought it was plausible. You see plenty of Goron elders, and it makes sense because, um, rocks are like, a thousand years old (the rocks in your garden? Yeah, they're a hundred times older than you, so treat them with respect!), but on the other hand you never see an old Zora. And I was like, why aren't there any old Zoras if there are old Gorons? Obviously, no one has been flushing any Zoras down the toilet bowl... So I chose to address this issue once and for all.**

**Gah, now here's the tough part.**

**The Wind Baton. I can practically hear timeline theorists descending upon me with their Sticks of Smiting. Especially in light of the fact that Aonuma recently confirmed the split timeline theory and that TP follows Majora's Mask and the childhood OoT line, while TWW follows the adulthood OoT line. So if Link from TP made the Wind Baton, it would not reach TWW's Link through the Royal Family, making that plot either impossible or completely inaccurate.**

**To this, I answer, with all the wisdom of my years... I don't care! The Timeline Theory is already enough of a b!tch to us poor mortals, and people have pretty much been doing anything they please with it since 1998, so what's my little story going to change?**

**That's right, nothing. Get my drift?**

**And, ah. One last issue. Pairings. CM, you'll ask, what kind of pairing was this story all about? I don't get it, you'll say.**

**Well, let's just say it's no pairing at all. Or, if you so desperately insist, it is Talo/Beth Fado/Beth Colin/Luda Talo/Luda Link/Zelda Link/Midna Shad/Ashei. All. At. Once.**

**Will this settle the unsettled? Will this appease the unappeased? Probably not, so there's no point trying to classify it all. I went for a character study, not a romance. This is the most plausible sequel to TP that I could think of. Now I can get back to writing my lovely AUs and stop being harassed by any TP related plots.**

**I've done my part! Now I'll move on.**

**You should too. But leave a review.**

**Love,  
****CM**


End file.
